Hunter Potter and the Gauntlet of fire
by Scorpina
Summary: The forth Hunter Potter story I have created. There's something afoot at Ringwarts! Please note I will be posted this whenever I can... I'm still working out a few of the characters. hehe.
1. Chapter 1

Hunter Potter and the gantlet of Fire

Hunter tossed and turned as he slept on a summer's night, he saw Vincemort come back to life, torturing a poor woman into telling him information, only to be killed when he said "I no longer find you of any use to me" his dreamed had started to become like visions, heating up his scar on his forehead, he saw a family, and the child there was Shane Questionable… the Young Vincemort, however he turned and killed his family the moment he felt his powers have grown to it's utmost greatness.

Hunter shot off the bed breathing heavily. "Oh damn" he sighed as he tried to fall back to sleep. He turned and looked at Helmsley, his trusty dragon. Who for some reason had grown to the size of a large dog, and was acting frisky. He smirked thinking about it.

"Damn, he's just like me" Hunter smirked. He got out of bed to think about what was going on. Hunter knew well that if his scar was hurting like someone bashing him in the head with a steel chair. Vincemort wasn't too far behind. For it always throbbed in pain when he was. His thinking woke up Helmsley from his sleep; his dragon watched him walk back and forth in the room. Hunter turned and smiled to it.

"I look crazy don't I?" he asked his dragons, Helmsley only put his head back down and went to sleep. "I could tell Uncle Hayman… but what the hell can he do about it? He wouldn't lift a finger to help me. Then there's Stephoine, but she would freak out and tell Darcodork about me…" Just as Hunter said the name aloud, he swears he heard lighting in a far distance and a gong had been sounded. Looking on the floor he began to wonder where the hell all this white mist came from! "Uh… Darcodorf?" he said aloud, and the sounds and mist vanished. "Damn, that guy has no sense of humor" Hunter thought about telling Chris, but Chris would suspect he was pulling a prank on him, or it wasn't as serious as Hunter suspected. But nonetheless, Hunter knew something HUGE was going to go down, and he was going to be going along for the ride. He went back to bed and tried to rest his eyes, school would be starting soon one again. Perhaps the answers will come before then. Just as he closed his eyes, Hunter came up with an idea.

"Shawn!" he whispered aloud to himself. He went to the table and started to write a quick letter to HBK, Shawn Michaels. Hunter told him of his dream and what it's been doing to him. He questioned Shawn on what he should do to take action against the nightmares. When he finished, Hunter turned to Helmsley.

"Hey… Scaly" Hunter called. Helmsley was fast asleep. "Come on Helmsley, I need you to take a letter to Shawn! Get your scaly ass up!" Hunter watched Helmsley open one eye at him; eventually Helmsley did get up and took the letter. The only problem was Helmsley was too large to fit through the window of his room. He had to go out the back door.

Knowing he was going to get in deep trouble for this, Hunter snuck Helmsley down the stairs at four in the morning. He was glad that Kurtley and his Uncle were loud sleepers. Their snoring muffled any noise they made. They went through the kitchen and Hunter looked down at Helmsley. "This is important ok? Make sure you get there safely, and come back in the morning," he ordered. Helmsley took off into the sky before the sun rose. Hunter snuck back up to bed, just before his Uncle Hayman had woken up for the day. Hunter managed to get a bit of sleep, knowing Shawn would get back to him. But he couldn't help but wonder what high jinx would be going on at Ringwarts this year. He only caught a few more hours of sleep when his uncle Hayman began beating the door.

"GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF BED!" he yelled in his high-pitched voice.

"I WILL IF YOU LAY OFF THE HELIUM UNCLE HAYMAN!" Hunter shot back as he got out of bed. He yawned and went down the stairs to see Kurtley poking at his grapefruit.

"Why do I have to eat this? This sucks it's true!" Kurtley moaned and complained.

"We've been through this before, you don't fit in your underwear anymore" Hunter's aunt Molly replied.

Hunter started to snicker at the idea. "You outgrew your thongs! HAHA! Gold!" Hunter stated as he smacked the table in laughter.

"Watch it Hunter, we're all on this diet. So get the wiseass smirk off your face" Uncle Hayman shot back as he pulled up the paper to read. Hunter just mouthed the words back in a mocking manner. Kurtley looked around the room.

"Hey, where's that damn lizard you keep around?" he asked.

Hunter stared at Kurtley. "It's a dragon, and he's… busy" Hunter laid, just as something came crashing in the backyard in the tool shed.

"What the hell was that?" Hayman dropped his paper and ran out, only to scream moments later.

"NO! MY SHED! HUNTER!" he screamed. Hunter went to see what he was yelling about, he smirked to see wood all over the place, a gaping hole in the shed and his dragon Helmsley's eyes come from the darkness of the shed. The door was blown off from the landing. Neighbors looked over the fence to see what was going on. Hunter smiled to them and just shrugged.

"I told you uncle, you shouldn't have built it yourself but you did anyway, and it falls apart!" Hunter called aloud making sure all those who were spying on them had their curiosity filled. Hunter went into the shed and pulled out one of the old tarps, he covered Helmsley with it and took him inside. Kurtley smirking, knowing Hunter was going to get into BIG trouble for his dragon. Hunter got Helmsley upstairs and into his room, Helmsley had a letter in one of his claws. Hunter took it and started to read.

'Dear Hunter

How've you been man? I see Helmsley grew abit bigger since the last time I saw him. I should apologize for the dragon I sent Chris to replace Nibbles; no doubt you are going to have your hands full little man. Anyway, back to the subject at hand. I know Vincemort got you worried. He has me concerned to, I suggest you keep your eyes peel and ears open boy. I think he's coming back, and he isn't going to be a happy camper. Stay frosty Junior!

HBK Shawn Michaels'

Hunter sighed aloud to the letter. He wasn't crazy after all. Vincemort will be coming back and soon, but what was he refereeing too at the first part of the letter. He looked at Helmsley who seemed to be homesick or something. "HUNTER!" bellowed out Uncle Hayman, with a roll of the eyes, Hunter went down to see what his uncle wanted this time. He stood at the top of the stairs, looking down to see Uncle Hayman standing there with his foot tapping on the ground. "Hunter, we need to have a little talk about the dragon," he said. Hunter knew this was coming; he came down the stairs and looked his uncle in the eyes.

"It's not my fault Helmsley got bigger you know! He just grew over night, how was I supposed to know he was going to get bigger? Like Kurtley's ass" Hunter demanded.

Hayman wasn't too impressed. "You better do something about him… if he gets any bigger, I am going to sell him to the highest bidder at a freak auction!" he warned.

"Can you sell Hunter with the dragon?" Kurtley called from the kitchen.

"SHUT UP AND STICK A GRAPEFRUIT IN IT!" Hunter yelled back.

Hayman stared at Hunter. "Don't you dare talk to your cousin that way!"

Hunter was getting upset with his uncle, he was about to say even worst words when the doorbell ranged. Hayman answered it and was stunned to get a letter from Mrs. Jackie Jericsley. She had invited them to see the Fidget world finals. As well as take Hunter for the rest of the summer.

Hayman's eyes narrowed as he stares at Hunter. "You really want this don't you? But if I let you go, this would make you happy wouldn't it. Hmm what to do… what to do…" Hayman had a sick grin on his face, knowing he could easily toy with Hunter for this.

Hunter started to have an uninterested look on his face. "I'm sorry if you see it that way. You know, I think I will write HBK. Seeing if he wants to visit us for the rest of the summer" Hunter stated. Hayman's eyes widened.

"NO! No, no, no, no!" Hayman yelled. He gave in. For he knew Hunter would do it, Hunter smiled to his uncle patting him on the shoulder.

"So… it's cool I got to Chris' place for the rest of the summer break? If not I will get HBK here…"

"GO!" Hayman roared. Hunter smirked.

"I knew you would see it my way" Hunter went up the stair to get ready, the Jericsleys would be here in a few days.


	2. Chapter 2 The Visit

Chapter 2

It was only a few days later when Chris' family arrived, however they had some trouble. Uncle Hayman didn't take down the boards from the fireplace yet. When Hunter kept getting sent letters he nailed up the every opening, Hunter had to admit, it was one of the more productive things he's seen him do. But as soon as he heard Chris on the other side coming in by Smackdown travel powder, Chris was knocking on the wood.

"Uh… hello? Anyone home?" he called out, a small chirp of a dragon was heard, Helmsley instantly ran to the fireplace and broke it down with a single tail lash. Much to Hunter's shock, Chris came out with an armful of dragons and his rather large one named Fozzy. "Hey Hunter… need some dragons?" he asked. Hunter looked at them closely, noticing quite a few of them looked like his! Hunter's eyes darted towards Helmsley, who was too busy nuzzling Fozzy.

"Yeah you should have seen it! We didn't know why Fozzy was eating all the gremlins outside, but it did. We always thought it was a he; nope he's a she dragon! It was a chick!" Adam stated.

"Yeah dude, Chris told us it was a he dragon! And we though so too, that was till we saw these little dragons start running around for no reason… and we knew we didn't order any or dragons came to our house" chirped in Jason.

"You 2 wanna stop flapping your gums and go get Hunter's things from upstairs?" asked their father. Chris Benoit Jericsley.

"What are we? His servants?" shot back Adam.

"No, unless you want me to show you 2 how to get out of a wandless attack you will!" he shot back to them. Instantly the twins ran up the stairs to get Hunter's things. Chris smirked to Hunter.

"If my dad offers to show you what a crossface is… say no" he whispered. Hunter wasn't too sure as to what Chris was referring too; all he knew was Mr. Jericsley was very good at defending himself if his wand was ever taken away from him. Hunter looked over to Kurtley who was getting nervous; he felt something on the side of his hip. Looking down he gasped to see an on and off switch, back with Showgrid turned him into a vacuum cleaner.

"I don't suck… I don't suck" Kurtley whispered to himself. Mr. Jericsley was trying to strike up a conversation with Hayman, but Hayman had no interested in talking with him. Even Mrs. Jericsley tried to strike up a conversation with his aunt Molly, same reaction. The twins came down the stairs just as Helmsley's kids were circling everyone's feet. Hunter saw Jason purposely drop some candy in front of Kurtley, Kurtley made sure no one was looking when he picked one up and ate it. Chris saw and started to smirk.

"Watch this," he whispered to Hunter. They watched Kurtley's head start to inflate. Molly screamed as her son's head grew to be the size of a balloon, then it kept getting bigger and bigger!

"DAMN IT JASON!" Mr. Jericsley shouted, he pulled out his wand and tried to undo the damage, but to no avail. Left with no other choice. Mr. Jericsley brought Kurtley to the floor; quickly he put Kurtley in a strange move, Kurtley's left arm under his legs and held Kurtley by the head. Mr. Jericsley fingers were locked into each other as they pulled Kurtley's neck back. Hunter cringed at the sight of it. But saw it was working every time Kurtley stated to tap.

"What are you doing? You're killing my son!" Hayman yelled.

"SHUT UP AND LET ME FINISH!" Mr. Jericsley shouted. Mrs. Jericsley rolled her eyes.

"He has to do that here? Every time we are at someone else's house he put them in the crossface" she sighed.

Hunter watched in utter horror as Mr. Jericsley kept the hold on till Kurtley's head was fully deflated. Chris decided to pull Hunter into the fireplace and get to his house quickly. Since he saw Hayman's face turn red, he knew thing were going to get ugly quickly. The powder Chris used brought them back in not time to the Jericsley house. Much to Hunter surprised, there were 2 more than normal. Shannon Jericsley had just graduated from Ringwarts. Although Hunter never saw him there. He worked along with his father for the Prime ministry of Magic. And not too far off was another one of Chris' older brothers Val.

"Be warned, he hits on anything that moves," he whispered to Hunter. Hunter shuttered at the thought of being hit, it wasn't long when Mr. And Mrs. Jericsley came through the fireplace.

"JASON, ADAM FRONT AND CENTER!" Mr. Jericsley bellowed. Adam and Jason came running down. The twins knew they were in it deep; Mr. Jericsley glared down the both of them. However turned to his wife. "Honey, they are all yours," he said. Chris decided to leave but Hunter wanted to stay.

"It's getting good!" Hunter explained as Chris pulled him out of the room.

Chris shook his head. "Dude, trust me. You don't wanna be in there when my mom goes off" he explained.

Hunter couldn't help but wonder about something. "How come your mom looks so young? You could pass her off as a girlfriend!" Hunter laughed. Chris' eyes glared back at him.

"She's a sorceress you know! She retains youth a lot better than mortal woman" Chris shot back. Just as they did they ran into Chris' older brother Val.

"HEEELLLOOOO HUNTER!" he smirked.

Hunter stood there, and shuttered. "If you try and even hit on me, be sure that you can kiss your ass good bye!" Hunter warned. Val however turned to his younger brother.

"Did you tell him I hit on anything that moves?" Val demanded, a smirk came over Chris' face.

"Hunter… run!" they bolted past Val and ran into Chris' room. Chris turned and jumped to see his sister Trish and Stephoine sitting in the room.

"What took you so long?" Trish asked her brother. Chris sighed aloud.

"No privacy what so ever in this place." He told Hunter.

"HEY KEEP IT DOWN!" roared someone from the other room.

Chris sighed. "Who stuck the dragon horn up his ass?" Chris asked.

Trish sighed. "Andrew has been like that for a while" she replied, Hunter looked confused.

"Ok, who had the littler here, my dragon… or your parents?" he asked with a smirk. Chris slapped him in the arm.

"Shut up man!" Chris shot back.

Stephoine laughed as the 2 of them bickered back and forth. "Trish, I think you just adopted another brother!" Stephoine smirked, the 2 of them stopped and stared at Stephoine, and they had to smile. Since it was true, they argued as if they were brothers. Hunter sat on Chris' bed with Stephoine and Trish. They talked about the upcoming school year, and what strange events could happen. Chris told them not to take anything from Adam and Jason, for they were perfecting pranking items to open their own store.

"They call it the Con-prank-o" Trish stated. "The name needs work"

Stephoine laughed. "No kidding from those 2!"

They talked about the school year, however stopped when they all saw a table float around in the backyard. Looking out the window, they watched Shannon Moore Jericsley and his brother Val dueling with tables!

"Chris…" Hunter was about to ask.

"Hunter, they may be my family, but that doesn't mean I can answer anything strange questions about them"


	3. Chapter 3 Dinner with the family

Chapter 3 Dinner with the whole family….

"All I'm saying is that it worked!" Adam stated as Hunter and everyone listened to the dinner conversation.

"Yeah, it's not like it gave him genital warts or anything" Shot back Jason.

"Genital warts SO do not rule" Adam chirped it.

"PLEASE WE'RE EATING HERE!" Yelled out Trish in disgust.

Hunter smirked as the family had normal arguments at the table. Back at his uncle's house it would be Kurtley this and Kurtley that and you're a freak Hunter every so often.

Mr. Jericsley wasn't too impressed with the twins. "I had warned you boys about using that on a mortal, do you listen, damn no you don't," he stated. "Next time don't"

Hunter smirked. "You know, it's ok. Kurtley really had it coming, I would have done that myself… if not I would have done something much worst!" Hunter explained.

Mr. Jericsley smiled to Hunter. "You know, there are a lot better ways at getting back at Kurtley than to use magic, I heard he was a gold mentalist of some sort"

Hunter rolled his eyes. "Yeah, he claimed he broke his neck winning it, I don't know. I don't even pay attention to him anymore. All I know is that he brags and brags a lot about it. Not to mention Uncle Hayman lets him practice on me!" Hunter explained getting quite upset with the fact Kurtley was using him to get better.

"Well how many times have you kicked his ass?" questioned Chris with his mouth full.

Hunter smirked. "Too many" Hunter grinned.

Mr. Jericsley smiled with satisfaction. "Well then… I suppose you need to prove how good you are, don't you? After dinner, I'll teach you a few things" Hunter looked at all the others, they turned there eyes elsewhere not looking him in the eyes.

"Dude… you're dead meat" Chris whispered while not looking him in the eyes.

Mrs. Jericsley cleared her throat as she stared at Mr. Jericsley. "Dear… no" she simply stated.

He was about to protest when she kept shaking her head no. Hunter didn't know what was wrong; he was only going to teach him a thing or 2.

"So… how about those genital warts?" Chris spoke up changing the conversation completely.

"SHUT UP ABOUT THOSE!" Trish shot back.

"Why, you got them?" smirked Shannon Moore Jericsley. Trish glared at him; he quickly turned back to his supper.

"Strange family" Andrew sighed aloud.

"Val, why didn't you cut your hair?" called out Mrs. Jericsley. "After all you are working at the bank… and get rid of that nose ring!"

Val rolled his eyes. "For crying out loud, some of the guys did this too me at work. I can't take it out. Besides I cut my hair before, I looked like a dork!" Val shot back.

"There isn't much of a difference," whispered Chris.

Val's eyes glared across to Chris who went back to his meal. Stephoine was smirking at the conversation just like Hunter was. She was an only child and never had any brothers or sisters to squabble with.

Mr. Jericsley looked to the group. "Soon, we're going to go to the Fidget Finals, Hunter and Stephoine you are more than welcome to join us if you wish. Well… Hunter you don't have much of a choice, I ain't leaving you here alone in the house" He stated. Hunter smiled back to the comment.

"Sweet, I've been saving my money for like… ever for this!" Called out Jason.

"We will win enough money to get that joke store opening and get an online website! It's totally reeks of Awesomeness!" Adam replied back, as the twins high fived each other. Hunter and Chris rolled their eyes to the twins.

"You know what really pisses me off, the fact that Mr. Kadman had lost a employee. I don't remember whom, but she's been missing for the past week or so. I mean what kind of person is that?" Shannon announced suddenly. Mr. Jericsley wasn't impressed.

"He runs the games well Shannon. Watch it, he's a good friend of mine!" he scolded. As the arguments took place, Hunter turned to see Helmsley and Fozzy snuggled up together with their children. He couldn't help but smile. Mr. Jericsley saw this and smirked. "You know, they come in handy. They follow me everywhere, they can deliver lots of mail too" he explained.

Hunter smirked. "They get that from Helmsley" he replied. When dinner was over, Hunter and Chris went upstairs as Stephoine went home. Hunter set up his usual sleeping spot on the floor in the spare pull out bed they had. Hunter could hear Jason, Adam and Val talking about possible outcomes for the matches.

Chris smirked to them. "They are hoping to strike it rich at the games, who knows they might have some dumbass luck" Chris stated.

Hunter smiled back. "You a gambling man too?" he asked.

Chris shook his head no. "It's enough of a gamble as to whether or not you take candy from the twins!" he laughed, Hunter laughed as well.

It wasn't long before Hunter and Chris decided to call it a night, the first round of the finals were going to be held tomorrow. So Hunter figured he better get some sleep.


	4. Chapter 4 To the Finals!

Chapter 4 To the finals!

Mr. Jericsley went into the room where Hunter and Chris were sleeping, he woke them up shortly. "Hunter, Chris, come on its time to go" he called out. Hunter got up but Chris was mumbling incoherently. Mr. Jericsley wasn't shocked. He looked down at Hunter. And smirked, walking over to the bed, Mr. Jericsley yelled "I'LL MAKE YOU TAP!" right in Chris' ear. He jumped out of bed and fell onto the floor just as Hunter got up. Hunter was killing himself laughing as Chris had the most panicked look on his face.

"What the hell!" he roared, Mr. Jericsley smirked down.

"Next time, wake up when I tell you to. Come on and get your normal clothing on, we're leaving soon" he announced, Chris still had no idea as to what just happened. However just as Mr. Jericsley left, did all the little dragons storm in and dog piled on Chris! Hunter folded over from laughter.

"Oh man! This is awesome!" he smirked as the little ones chirped at Chris. "What do they want?" Hunter questioned.

Chris' eyes glared at Potter. "They want me to feed them," he explained. "Dude, these are you're dragons too, you can help. Yours started it!" Chris shot back.

Hunter raised his hands in defense. "It's not my fault your dragon put out" he smirked. Chris eventually got up and fed the dragons. The older brothers of Chris were already there.

"Damn them and their teleportation" Chris growled as he gave the young dragons their favorite food. Scale yum.

Hunter was rather surprised. "You mean to tell me they can teleport? From one place to another?" Hunter questioned.

Chris nodded. "Yeah, they're already there!" he explained.

Just as Chris finished up, they heard the twins come down the stairs. "This scrapes the bowels of suckitiude you know. I mean we have to leave SO early in the morning!" Moaned Jason.

"Yeah, this is totally the bug up the ass of coolness," replied Adam.

"Oh shut up and take it like men you cry babies" Hunter shot back, he didn't mind getting up early, after all. He knew if he were still with his uncle, he would never be going to such an event. It wasn't long before Stephoine was at the door; she was all prepared with her items. Mrs. Jericsley was looking at the twins, and did a sneezing spell. Whenever she sneezed, and focused on someone. She would be able to lift things from their pockets. She did this to the twins and took their candies.

"Awww come on mom! They are just harmless candies!" Protested Jason.

She picked one off the ground. "Ass cream flavored? Honestly boys" she signed. Mr. Jericsley did a head count.

"Ok, let's head on out. We will find the timekeeper," he explained.

"What the hell is a time keeper?" Hunter asked.

Chris smirked. "It's a thing that allows you to travel from one point to another. It's cool and made me throw up…" he smirked.

"Whom did you yak on?" Hunter asked with a grin. Chris looked at the twins.

"Ever wonder why Jason cut his hair?" he laughed. Stephoine lost it, and started to giggle hysterically. Hunter patted Chris on the back.

"Good aim man, but word of warning, if it was me you threw up on… I would have kick your ass" Hunter warned with a serious tone, Chris knew it too. But he only smiled back. They walked quite a distance until they came to a large mountain area. Hunter looked around, seeing nothing special about it.

"You sure we're going the right way?" Hunter questioned. Mr. Jericsley looked back at Hunter.

"Do I look like I'm lost?" he shot back. Hunter didn't answer. They get to the top of the hill only to see an older man and a student from their school. It was Lashley and his father. Lashley turned to see Hunter and grinned.

"Well looky here, it's Hunter Potter!" he smirked. Hunter smirked back sarcastically. He wasn't too fond of Lashley. "Hey dad, this is Hunter Potter. The one I beat last year at Fidget! Oh man you should have seen me!" he explained.

Hunter rolled his eyes. "Correct me if I am wrong, but I fell off my stick" he explained.

Lashley smiled back. "Boy, did you" he laughed. "Naw, I'm just fooling with you, your feeling much better now right? No more fainting spells or anything? I mean you were damn lucky Kane caught you last year if he didn't you would be dead!" he explained.

"Don't remind me. I know what happened" Hunter shot back.

Lashley smiled. "You going to see the game today? My dad and I found the timekeeper" he explained. Mr. Jericsley bent down noticing it was a bell.

"Yep that's it… Get ready everyone!" He called out; he banged the bell three times. Before Hunter could react he was spun into the air, and was quickly thrown to the ground harshly. Much to his surprise he was at a different location. Yet his ass hurt like hell.

"Son of a bitch!" he hissed as he got off the ground. He watched Chris land. He too landed harshly with a slight yelp. Stephoine landed on Chris by accident. The twins too took a tumble. However Lashley, his father and Mr. Jericsley landed on their feet. Hunter didn't see Trish, but looked up. She fell right into his arms! A blush came across her face.

"Don't flatter yourself" Hunter shot to her and dropped her to the ground. Chris was winded from Stephoine landing on him. Steph looked down.

"Chris… are you ok?" she asked.

"NO! Do I look ok!" he shot back. Hunter smirked as he helped his friend off the ground. Looking around. Hunter saw many sorcerers' and sorceress'. They had arrived.

"Damn. Helmsley would sure love this" Hunter smirked. They made their way to the campground. Lashley was talking to Jason and Adam about the teams and betting on the teams. They come across a man by the name of Michael Cole.

"Hi, welcome to the camp grounds, admission is 10 dollars" He looks at the group. Mr. Jericsley walks up to him and tries to find normal money.

"Let's see I know I got some here somewhere" he explained. Much to Hunter's surprise Mr. Jericsley pulled out gold coins, scales of dragons and other items. Catching Mr. Cole by surprise.

"Uh… sir… what's this?" Mr. Cole asked.

Mr. Jericsley looks down at the items, his eyes darted to Mr. Cole "Nothing that concerns you" he watched a twinkle in come from his eyes and locks onto Mr. Cole. He watched as Chris' father quickly put the items back into his pocket.

"Hi, welcome to the camp grounds, admission is 10 dollars" Mr. Cole stated once again. This time Mr. Jericsley found the money and paid him, when they got through Chris looked at Hunter. He knew he was confused.

"Did you're dad just use his charm on him or something?" Hunter asked.

Chris laughed. "Dude, my dad erased his memory, you have to… look" Chris pointed out to the ground, there were tents that had chimneys and some people had dragons all over the place. Hunter was surprised to see Helmsley and the others there! They met up with Val, Moore and Andrew, they explained they brought the dragons earlier and made them look like dogs to the mortal at the gate. Chris was starting to set up the tent, much to Hunter's entertainment; Chris was having a wrestling match against the tent rather than trying to set it up!

Hunter turned to see a man, he heard Mr. Jericsley call out

"Mr. Kadman" this was the guy Moore was dissing last night. They struck up a conversation. Lashley was right in there.

Hunter sneered at Lashley instantly think "what a suck up" he muttered to himself. So to pass the time he helped Chris and Stephoine set up the tent. When they finished, it looked rather small. "Uh Chris… I don't think Helmsley can fit in it" Hunter explained as it looked like a pup tent. Chris smirked.

"Well go on it and see for yourself you ungrateful assclown," he said with a grin. Hunter smirked thinking Chris was out to get him. He could see himself getting half of his body into the tent, only to have Chris roll him in it. So Hunter went inside, and much to his shock, the inside of the tent… became the size of a living room! Chris came in second, then Stephoine. "You see! It's a MAGIC TENT! You didn't think we were roughing it like mortals did you?" he asked Hunter.

"Sorry, as if I knew! I haven't been raised using sorcerer stuff you know. I live with a deadbeat uncle." Hunter shot back. As the Jericsley set up camp, Hunter decided to look around; he was surprise to see some banners for the Fidget players. One said "MASTER LOCK," in big bold letters. It was for the hometown hero of Gorgon. Sabu was his name. Hunter decided not to get anything. "People will began to think I started Fidget because of someone else. As if!" he smirked as he looked around.

"Well if it ain't Hunter Potter!" Turning, Hunter smirked as he came face to face with Kane. He wore nothing but black clothing for some reason.

"Kane… what the hell are you doing here?" he demanded.

Kane smirked to Hunter. "This is where I get ideas for Fidget," he explained. Kane's eyes soon looked past Potter when he grin an evil smile to the vender, he sold food mainly meant for Dragon consumption. He decided to order something to eat. Hunter couldn't help but stare at what he got, it was the biggest chicken wing he ever did see, almost like something from the Flintstones cartoon.

"Kane… what the hell did you just order?" Hunter demanded as Kane took a huge bite and tore the meat from the bone.

Kane chewed it for a few moments then swallowed it. "It's really good, you ought to try it! It's Hippogriff!" he explained. Hunter had an ill look on his face.

"No thanks…" Hunter replied just thinking of the creature that the wing use to belong to, and here Kane was standing in front of him eating it. Kane smirked.

"It's better fresh I can say that much, catching it in your own hand as it takes it last gasp for life…. nothing can ever beat that sensation or flavor for that matter," he explained with a smirk. Hunter's eyes glared at him

"You aren't serious, are you?" he inquired.

Kane didn't answer him; he took Hunter away from the booth so no one would hear them. He whispered.

"Perhaps you'll see first hand sometime" His eyes locked onto Hunter's. Kane had that smirk again; knowing damn well what Hunter just learned freaked him out. "I did however try mortal… but I didn't like the taste all that much, too much gristle"

Hunter backed up in shock away from Kane. "That's sick!" he yelled out making everyone turn and stare at him and Kane. Kane took a bite out of the wing and smiled to everyone, he swallowed and laughed.

"Am I the only one that likes Ketchup on these things?" he called aloud, the people just rolled their eyes and left. Hunter still had a disgusted look on his face.

"You're sick Kane! Absolute sick!" Hunter growled.

Kane rolled his eyes. "Don't I at least get to explain? I'm a damn dragon!" he questioned Potter as he shook the wing bone at him. Hunter stood with his arms crossed. "Look it was a long time ago, and this group was hunting my family. They killed my little brother" Kane explained. Hunter's look softened abit, so Kane continued. "They found out where my family stayed, it was an enchanted forest, and they brought many people there. What were we to do? Besides. I was told to try it, my orders of my father to see if I liked it. If I had enjoyed it, I wouldn't be at school" Kane stated firmly.

Hunter started to understand. "Still, you're a sick bastard for doing that" Potter told Kane bluntly.

Kane merely shrugged. "You aren't the first one to call me that" and walked off. Hunter stared at him with utmost confusion.

"Damn, why do I always hang out with the weird ones?" he asked himself. Hunter looked around, and saw they were selling binoculars for the game. He figured what the hell, he would get three. One for Chris, one for Stephoine and one for himself, he saw the price and knew they were expensive. "Damn… oh well. Nothing but the best though" he thought with a grin as he paid for them. When he returned, he saw the twins had written up their bets, Chris was waiting for Hunter so he played fetch with Helmsley and the other little dragons that seemed to follow. Stephoine spotted him.

"About time!" she called. "You missed Moore getting whipped by his own boss! Damn that was funny" she smirked.

"Whipped? Litterly?" Hunter asked her.

Chris laughed aloud. "Whipping was banned in the work place of sorcerers over 10 years ago! He got a verbal whipping. Now he's sucking up to him, they just went for a beer" Chris explained. Stephoine however wasn't too impressed.

"He was staring at my chest." She said bitterly, but a sly grin came across her face. "Little did he know Puppies are another name for baby dragons,"

Hunter was confused. "What the hell are you talking about?" he demanded.

Chris started to laugh. "When Shan's boss was talking, his eyes shifted to stare at Steph's chest. He yelled out 'Puppies!' Got Fozzy's litter attention, and they all jumped him!" Chris said with laugher. "Oh man, Mr. King didn't know what hit him!"

"Mr. King?" Hunter questioned.

"His full name is Jerry King," she explained. "He had a son who was convicted of being a dead eater, he sentenced his own flesh and blood to Madison Square" Stephoine explained.

Hunter saw Mr. Jericsley approach them. "Come on you three, they are about to start, let's get our seats!" he called. Chris gathered up the dragons and brought them with them, Hunter grinned. Wondering how good these 'professionals' were to him.


	5. Chapter 5 Something wicked this way come

Chapter 5 Something wicked this way comes….

Hunter and his friends sat near the top. Hunter noticed some seats that were closer; walking down he saw one of those house elves. Looking down he smirked. 'This will be easy' the thought, clearing his throat. The Elf turned.

"Oh… I didn't see you there' she said.

"Not at all. Hi, I'm Hunter Potter. May my friends and I sit here?" he asked her. The elf didn't budge.

"No" she said plain and simple.

Hunter looked at her and laughed. "I don't think you understand WHO I am. I'm Hunter Potter…" he said more sternly.

"Oh I know, I am saving this seat for my master… besides…I know all about you… you let your dragon eat my cousin after all" she said, her eyes glared at him. "Elf killer!" she screamed. Hunter saw all the eyes staring at him; he went back to his seat with Chris and Stephoine. Both could tell Hunter had a defeated look on his face, that was also his pissed off look.

"Ouch that's gotta burn. Turned down and humiliated by a house elf," Chris giggled. Hunter's eyes glared at him.

"Shut the hell up!" Hunter ordered, Stephoine too laughed at Hunter's misfortune. Since the great Hunter Potter, who had over come many things… was suddenly defeated by a simple house elf. The stadium held what appeared to be millions of people. Yet Hunter sighed that they would be at the very, very top. On his way there, he heard someone call aloud his name.

"HEY POTTER!" Looking down, he saw Rando and his family. "My family and I are going to be sitting with the minister of Magic, you are going to be soaking wet when it rains! HAHA!" he laughed aloud.

Yet at the same time, Helmsley and his brood seemed to have relieved themselves above the Malcoys! "What the hell! You little scaly bastards!" Shouted JBM. Yet he quickly moved along with his family, knowing the last thing he needs was a worthless squabble and more humiliation. Hunter grinned as he and Chris laughed away at the timing of their pets. The pervious thought of Hunter being defeated by the elf soon vanished when the game started. Hunter handed his friends each a binocular to watch the game.

"Hey, these kick ass!" Chris said aloud. He then realized the price sticker was still on it. "Uh… Potter… you left the sticker on it" he announced.

Hunter smiled. "It's just to show how much I care about you guys," he said.

"Yeah… Show off son of a bitch" Chris muttered back. Hunter watched as the team from Gorgon, the one named Sabu was their cerebral assassin. Adam and Jason were cheering him all the way. Chris had explained their bet was on Gorgon, and it all depended on Sabu getting the snatch. Hunter looked around to see if there was anyone he knew from school here. Lashley of course who got better seats, and then there was a guy wearing a dark outfit sitting next to the damn house elf that punked him out… They watched as the mascots came out to entertain the crowd, for the Gorgon team. Much to Hunter's surprise were not gorgons. Instead they had Griffins. The other team was known as the Scalers. Their mascot was covered in Dragon scales, which sent Helmsley's offspring hiding in Chris' sweater for safety. Stephoine laughed at Chris.

"It happens all the time." he opened up his sweater. "For the last time, do I look like a fortress of solitude to you? NO!" Chris stated; Hunter's attention returned to the game, seeing how fast these sorcerers and sorceress were going. He tried the binoculars and was finally able to see the action, these people were good… very good! The Gorgons had their asses handed to them basically. Hunter turned to the twins who were still grinning from ear to ear.

"Aren't you going to lose your money?" he asked them.

Adam smiled. "Ppff, yeah right. We planned on this happening," he told Hunter.

Jason smirked as he turned to Hunter. "We didn't bet on the Gorgons winning, the aren't synchronized like Adam and I. We are so synchronized…. We're…." Jason didn't know how to finish.

"Uh oh, he over loaded his brain again. Synchronized was a very big word for him to us" Chris joked as he took Fozzy's clutch out of his sweater.

Adam's eyes lit. "We are so Synchronized… we can never be unsynchronized!" He said as he high fived Jason.

Hunter leaned over to Stephoine. "That word has lost all purpose in my vocabulary now" he whispered. Stephoine laughed.

"Anyway. We bet that the Scalers would win!" Adam explained.

Hunter looked to Chris, who just got the last little dragon out. "You didn't tell me your brothers can actually think!" he smirked. Chris glared at Hunter, as did the twins.

"Whoa, captain assclown. Shows how much you know," Adam stated.

"Yeah I mean… you suck!" Jason chipped in.

"Dude… next time when I say something, just leave it at that. You made us look like idiots!" Adam growled to his brother.

"Me!" Jason shot back. Just as the crowd gasped in shock yet cheered.

"What happened!?" Hunter demanded.

"You missed it! It was amazing! Sabu lured the Scalers' assassin to follow him as if he was chasing a snatch, they spiraled down and Sabu pulled up the last moments, but the Scalers didn't and went crashing to the ground. Amazing!" Stephoine announced.

"God damn it!" Hunter yelled, missing it. It wasn't long before the other team caught the snatch, ending the came. The team Sabu belonged to didn't win.

"You know if I did that when we were behind in points. Kane would kick my ass" Hunter smirked. When the game was done for today, everyone retreated to their tents… all but Rando's family. Rando had found the three friends heading to the tents when he felt obligated to regain some of his dignity.

"Going to sleep in your pup tents there Jericsley? I figured as much, you're pathetic!" he called out as they were heading down the stairs. Chris turned around and mimicked the words; he then scratched his forehead with his middle finger towards Rando.

"Smooth" Hunter smirked. "And were are you sleeping? A trailer?" Hunter shot back.

"Hey! No one disses the trailer!" Mr. Malcoy shot back, as he took his son's side. Hunter smirked as he and the others went back to the tent. Inside there was already snacks and food ready. The Dragons of course went out to fend for themselves. Potter smirked at the thought of his dragon eating the house elf that embarrassed him earlier.

"You who! Hunter" called Chris; trying to snap him out of his trans. Hunter shook his head and regained him self.

"What? Sorry?" he asked.

Chris smirked. "I was wondering if you wanted a hot dog"

Hunter looked at him suspiciously. "Uh… is it really made of dogs?" he asked.

Chris however laughed, but there was a sudden knock on the tent. Peeking in was Kane.

"Hey… So this is where you guys are," he said as he looked around the room.

"Oh dear God, don't tell me I have to feed you!" Chris begged. Kane smirked.

"You don't have enough food to feed me, I came to tell Potter that if we ever had a game like that, I would kick his ass for losing," he explained.

Hunter rolled his eyes. "I figured as much, what else brings you here?"

There was an odd look on Kane's face that nearly expressed concern as it were. He said nothing more and left, just as everyone stared at each other in great shock.

"I don't know about you… but Kane gets more odd by the year," Chris said as his stomach became uneasy. Hunter felt sick as well.

"Damn him" he growled. "Let's try and sleep this off… perhaps we will forget about it by tomorrow." Hunter announced. They tried to get some sleep, but Hunter had an uneasy feeling in his stomach. Something was going on outside, and it wasn't the twins trying to pull a prank. He heard them talk about the game till the sun had set, and soon quiet down. But he couldn't put his finger on what was making him feel so uneasy. He managed to close his eyes, but some time after he was shaken away.

"Hunter! Hunter!" He opened his eyes seeing Mr. Jericsley wake him from his sleep. "Come we must get out now!" he ordered. Hunter got out and went to see. Not knowing he woke Chris and Stephoine at the same time.

They all sprinted from the tents and heard people screaming. Off to the distance they saw people dressed in black wearing masks coming towards them, they lit the tents on fire as Michael Cole and his family were shown floating above them! They vanished in a green light after a curse was muttered. "My God" Stephoine whispered.

"RUN!" Mr. Jericsley ordered them. Stephoine and Chris started to run, Hunter quickly followed. The masses grew as he tried to catch up to his friends.

"HUNTER!" Stephoine yelled as she tried to reach back for him. Yet Hunter was shoved, left right and center. He was forced to the ground and blacked out.

Stephoine kept running until she ran into Kane. He saw the look of concern on her face. "Oh God Kane, I can't find Hunter!" she cried. "Please, go back for him?"

Kane knew something was afoot. "And Potter thinks I never do anything for him" he growled. She watched Kane run into a nearby forest only to rise up through the trees in his dragon form. His howl made people freeze in their tracks and those on horseback stand still. He swooped down apone those who were attacking, blasting fire from every which way at them. The sorcerers in black battled back with magic. Only to see it repel off of Kane's scales. Helmsley, Fozzy and their children joined in the attack, clawing at the faces and gnawing on the Horses. It wasn't long before the sorcerers in black were chased off. And Hunter just came too.

His eyes slowly opened, as he could smell the burning tents all around him, he looked about trying to find the others. Only to realize he was alone. "Steph?" he called aloud, his ears picked up the noise off footprints, someone was coming his way. The man made a symbol in the night sky, yet his eyes came on Hunter. "Son of a bitch" Hunter growled; he tried to find his wand yet couldn't. The stranger came forward yet something swooped from behind him, Helmsley had returned just in the nick of time.

"HUNTER! HUNTER!" came the call of Chris and Stephoine. They found him just as the man vanished without a trace.

"What the hell…"

"DUCK!" Chris yelled as a blast of magic came from every which way.

"STOP! THAT'S MY SON!" bellowed Mr. Jericsley. Hunter saw some farmiller faces from the ministry of magic or something.

"Who did it? Which one of you did it?" King demanded.

"Are you kidding me!" demanded Hunter. "You think we did this?"

"No, that!" King pointed to the sky, there was a skull with a snake coming from its mouth.

"Vincemort" Hunter whispered as he felt his scar give him a mind-pounding headache.

Mr. Jericsley took them off to the side as Helmsley, Fozzy and the others returned. "Damn, and I thought this was going to be dull," Hunter muttered. Mr. King returned Hunter's wand. Somehow he had it. "There was a man… he went that way… I don't know what he looked like, but he was here!" Hunter insisted, it sent most of the men into the direction that Hunter pointed.

"Come, let's get the hell out of here" Mr. Jericsley insisted.

They talked of what happened after using the timekeeper on their way home. Hunter almost landed on his feet that time. Chris fell once more, and Stephoine landed on Chris… again. The twins took a tumble and this time, Trish fell right onto Jason. When they arrived, their mother in a tight embrace constricted Chris and his siblings.

"Oh thank God you're ok! Is anyone hurt?" she asked.

When Chris was able to break free and gasp for air, he explained they were ok. "How did you know what happen?" Chris asked.

Mrs. Jericsley pulled out the paper, and it was an article by a new Reporter. "His name is Gene Snitsky, he reported this late last night," She explained to everyone.

"Snitsky huh? Who the hell is he?" Hunter wondered.

"Sounds like a reporter digging for dirt to me" Stephoine chirped in. Hunter took the paper and read the article aloud.

"The infamous Hunter Potter and friends were question about the events of last night, stating their innocents. Proclaiming they had nothing to do with the appearance of a coil of red snake mist that rose into the night sky, this reporter caught Mr. Potter and his companion looking to the woods, smiling with contempt as the elder sorcerers dealt with the recent horrid even. Hunter Potter's wand was found in the hands of Bra Panty, House elf of Mr. Jerry Lawler. Many assume Hunter Potter had summon the power of the snakes, and places blame on house elf." Hunter folded the paper up and glared at Mrs. Jericsley. "Are you believing this crap? Do you think I could have done something like this?" he asked her.

Mrs. Jericsley was shocked my Hunter's accusation. "I never said you did. What matters is that it happened. I know you didn't do it. Since after it happened, Fozzy and Helmsley's clutch came home. All had the same cloth in their mouth and on their talons. I knew it wasn't yours. Come on Hunter, you know me better than that" she said with her arms crossed.

Hunter nodded his head. "Yeah, sorry" he whispered back.

Later in Chris' room, Hunter told his friends the truth. "You know, I felt my scar burn like a bitch again. I think Vincemort is up to something you know?" he explained to their friends, Stephoine's eyes widened in shock.

"Vince… I mean… You know whom. Hunter we got to tell Professor Darcodorf! He will know what to do!" She said in a worried voice, as she took hold of his left arm and tried to drag him out the door. Hunter and Chris watched as she used all her might trying to pull Hunter from where he stood.

"Steph… first off. We don't know where the hell Darcodorf is, second. We don't even know why his scar reacted. Third, I don't even want to think about going back to school now!" Chris whined. Hunter knew this was going to happen. His friends reacted the way he thought they would. He didn't know what to do next, should he tell Darcodorf? All he knew it could have been something he ate that caused the headaches and a strange dream. Yet Hunter worried what if it were all real and something was to occur very soon?


	6. Chapter 6 Another new teacher

Chapter 6- Another new teacher

Early the next day, Hunter, Stephoine and Chris were looking at their books list for the school year. They were relaxing by the fireplace, and reading up. "Well, at least none of them are Goldhart's old books" Hunter smirked as he threw Goldhart's books into the fire. He then paused and looked to Chris. "I wonder what he's doing now?"

Chris tried to hold back his laughter, but it erupted loudly. "OH MAN! I should have told you what happened when the cops were carting him off. I told him on the way up he was a world-renowned ballet dancer that became a stripper. He was starting to do swan lake while stripping! HAHA!" Chris laughed as he fell to his side in laughter. Hunter started to smirk and laughed as well.

"Sounds fitting for him" he grinned,

It wasn't long before school was about to started. Hunter was just finishing packing his clothing, books and his supplies were sorted. Yet one thing was going to be bothersome to try and bring out in Public. Helmsley. He looked at the dragon that laid on his bed.

"Hmmm. How to get you to school? We're taking a taxi and you aren't as small as you use to be…" before Hunter could finish, he watched Helmsley go invisible! Much to his surprise, Hunter closed his suitcase. "Ok, you let me know you can do this now WHY?" he demanded of his dragon. Helmsley became visible once again and didn't even answer him. With a roll of his eyes Hunter took his things down stairs, as Helmsley quickly followed. He noticed Chris carrying an extra bag with him. And it was moving!

"Mom said I couldn't leave them behind," he whispered as he opened up the bag to show the baby dragons sleeping inside. Hunter smirked. They went outside and there were three taxi cabs waiting for them, Stephoine was in one. The twins with Val and Moore in another, and the rest of the Jericsley family got into the last cab. The ride was quiet on the way there. Helmsley and Fozzy rode on top of the roof while invisible till they arrived at the train station. They got out of the cab and it was raining once again.

"This weather sucks," he told Chris. "Next time I am getting a limo"

Chris and Stephoine laughed. "Oh I can see that now. The great Hunter Potter coming out of a Limo! Oh that would be the day," Stephoine laughed.

"What's wrong with taking a limo? It gives you some class doesn't it? I mean come on; I know I am that damn famous, so why not?" Hunter shot back. They went inside before they got everything soaked, they all went to the usual platform to go to Ringwarts.

They got aboard the train. The three got into a cart where they sat alone from everyone else. Helmsley and Fozzy became visible as Chris opened the bag to let the little dragons out.

"So, another year. Another attempt to kill me huh?" Hunter asked his friends.

"Oh don't say that Hunter! This year could be different" Stephoine stated. She grew quiet quickly, hearing Ric Flair in the next cart freaking out.

"NO! NO HE CAN'T RANDO PLEASE SAY IT ISN'T SO!" Hunter looked to his friends and they went to see what was going on. In the next cart was Rando cool as a cucumber as Batista and Ric looked devastated. "NO…" Ric sobbed.

"That's right, I may very well be heading to the ECW. Extreme Concepts of Wickedness, my father is considering sending me there rather than this pathetic school. The ECW respect talent like mine, here I am just going to waste." He announced to his friends.

"Oh… damn, sorry to see you go… can I help you pack? Get you anything? Like a plane ticket or something?" Chris asked. All three turned to stare at Chris who was grinning from ear to ear.

"It's not official yet Jericsley! You still got to deal with me till the decision has been made. But I know the ECW is the place for me. I could have been a place for you too Hunter. But I suppose you went with the more… pathetic route" Rando stated with a smirk.

Hunter mouthed the words back while making a face at Rando. "Whatever jackass. All I can say is no matter what school you go to. I will always kick your sorry ass. Besides, I think you're just scared of me. Why else would you be leaving?" Hunter stated with a confident grin. All eyes were turned onto Rando. Who didn't say anything back.

"Is it true? Are you scared of Potter?" asked Batista.

"Hell no!" Rando shot back. "I was leaving so I can get stronger than Potter!"

"Oh so I AM stronger than you are… Glad to know, and it must feel good when the truth comes out" Hunter smirked.

Rando glared at him with a pissed off look on his face. His teeth and fists were clenched, without warning Rando shot off his seat and was ready to punch Potter. Yet a much larger hand caught his fist. It was Kane.

"Save it Peaches" Kane grinned as he looked at everyone.

"Peaches?" Hunter and Chris asked at the same time.

Kane's eyes looked about the cart, staring at everyone and giving a more than sinister look than usual. "You want to fight without any magic what so ever, to make a point. It's amusing talk to me. If there's anyone you want to try and make a statement with, it's not Potter you want. It's me! I dare you to try it," Kane grinned, with a light toss he threw Rando back to his seat he waited to see if Rando would get up, yet he didn't. A small huff came from Kane as he grinned the evil smile once more before walking off.

Chris looked to Hunter. "Is it just me, or did Kane look more scary than he did before… that glimmer in his eyes… gave me chills. And why the hell did he call Rando Peaches?" Chris said. Hunter didn't say anything. Not wanting to look like a wimp. But he agreed with Chris, that look Kane had scared him too. Hunter saw Rando's hand; it had become bruised from where Kane grabbed his hand. But why was Kane acting so strangely? They went to the other carts, all had heard about Rando.

"It's about damn time to see his ass go out the door, when he's gone I'm partying through the floor!" Hunter rolled his eyes knowing who was rapping. Inside was John Cena with Shelton Benjamin and one of the students who goes by the Hurricane.

"Oh man, with him gone, we can finally focus on Fidget!" explained Shelton.

"Hey, we've kicked his ass more times than he called Chris names" Hunter said aloud.

"Yeah…. HEY!" Chris shot back to Hunter. Hunter just smiled back at him.

Hunter sat with the guys for a while talking about the Fidget games they saw. Cena was in the dark on it.

"Uh… What happened there? I didn't go. I'm with my grandma right now" he asked. All eyes were looking at him.

"Grandma… what about your parents?" Chris questioned. Cena sunk into his chair.

"I… I don't know," he whispered. Hunter didn't say anything; he didn't know what happened with Cena's family. A part of him felt as if Vincemort had something to do with it. They talked for a while about the match, but soon quickly went back to their own cart when Hurricane wanted to show Hunter Potter how he could fly. When they got there the mess inside stunned Chris. The little dragons had torn into his clothing and were chewing on his robe.

"For the love of God! WHY?" he yelled at the little dragons. Hunter saw Helmsley and Fozzy doing their best to keep their children under control. Chris held up his robe and saw the holes near the bottom.

"Well look at the bring side, it was used and it couldn't get any worst" Hunter stated, only to be glared at by Chris. Rando walked by and started with the jokes.

"Another use robe Jericsley! Oh man that's the worst one yet, is your family getting poorer or something? You can't even afford rags! HAHA!" he laughed aloud. Only to bring Batista and Flair to see what he was laughing about, they too joined in the fun. Chris was furious.

Hunter knew damn well Chris was pissed off. Hunter looked at the little dragons and sighed.

"Perhaps they need a home sooner than I thought" he said aloud. His dragon Helmsley stared at him in shock. Hunter didn't want to separate the little ones, but they were becoming a handful. And Chris can't tend to all of them on his own. His family can't afford them. Hunter knew he couldn't take them either. His Uncle would freak out not to mention try to make money off of them himself. Selling them out to any one who owned a circus or zoo.

Fozzy didn't seem all that upset by the idea. She picked one of her dragons up and carried them out of the cart, curious; Hunter followed her. Much to his surprised she brought it to John Cena. She placed it on the ground and nudged it to go to him, and it did! Cena started at Hunter.

"Is it me… or did that dragon give me a dragon?" he asked him.

Hunter shrugged. "Do I look like a mind reader? I think she knows you would take care of it, she trusts you. Not to mention the little ones can still see each other at Ringwarts"

Hunter mumbled off the idea.

Cena smiled as he held his new pet. "I'm gonna call you Thug!" Hunter watched Fozzy leave again, but this time she came back with one, and Helmsley had one in his mouth as well. He gave one to Shelton and Fozzy gave hers to Hurricane. Hunter was surprised as they gave their children to those they trusted. Chris was rather shocked too, there were a total of ten little ones they had. And all of them seemed to have gone to a good home. The other seven went to RVD, Stevie Richards, Adam and Jason kept two for themselves. There were three left, and Hunter was surprised that they gave them to Kane.

"Uh… did they just give away their kids?" Chris asked Hunter when he returned to the cart. Hunter looked at his friend and nodded. When Helmsley and Fozzy returned, they went up onto the seats and slept. "Damn… I feel like an ass," he said aloud. Hunter smiled.

"Don't worry, they went to good people. Fozzy and Helmsley picked them," Hunter explained. The train soon stopped, gathering their things. Hunter and the others went outside where they were greeted by black carriages.

"Damn… don't tell me we got to pull them?" Chris asked. Yet Hunter saw something more, there were creatures pulling the carriages. But no one else could see them… no one but him.

The other students were wondering who or what was pulling the carriage. Hunter could see black horses, looking out, he saw the first year students travel by boat to Ringwarts. It wasn't long before Hunter and everyone else arrived. Yet something else came as well. In the sky were flying horses! They were pulling a single carriage, and not too far off at the lake, a large ship came out of nowhere. "What the hell is going on?" Hunter whispered as the students soon talked of the carriage and ship.

When they all arrived at the school, many were asking the question as to what was going on. No one got an answer, not yet at least. They were asked to leave their things outside, for they would be taken upstairs for them. The teacher led them into the main hall, where the teachers sat down. They all sat at their respective tables, as Darcodorf waved forward the first years.

"You know I got a cousin who might be joining us," whispered a thick English accent. Hunter turned to see Regal. Willium Regal. "His name is Eugene. Nice lad… just not all there most of the time… you know?" Regal explained. Hunter smirked.

"What's with him?" he questioned.

Regal struggled with the words on how to explained his cousin; he didn't have to think long.

"HI COUSIN REGAL!" came a high-pitched call, Hunter and everyone turned to see a young guy coming into the room with the first years. Everyone had a nervous look on his or her faces… Everyone but the one smiling and waving at everyone, his hair was a mess and he was chewing on his fingernails.

"Oh God, can you imagine if he went to Scaleyarse!" Chris whispered to Hunter. A satisfying grin came across Hunter's face. Seeing Rando and the others being driven nuts by Regal's cousin. The sorting belt said something, but Hunter couldn't hear, instead he heard.

"OOOOOO the ceiling looks like a night sky!" Regal's cousin was screaming out at stuff in every which way. "HEY! Those candles are melting and getting bigger again!" he called out. Hunter saw Darcodorf's look, he was rather surprised at the new first year.

"Belt, skip the damn song and get started on the sorting" Darcodorf ordered. So the first year students were being sorted, the first three went to Scaleyarse.

"Eugene!" was the next name called out, the rambunctious new person came forward, and started to play with the belt, the students laughed. Yet when the belt was finally place on him. He was announced to go to Griffengree. The other tables laughed as Regal went up to retrieve Eugene from the sorting belt. Eugene didn't want to give it back. Regal looked around and grinned to Hunter.

"Look Eugene, it's the great Hunter Potter I have been telling you about!" He stated as he pointed to Potter.

"Dear God no… he didn't" Hunter muttered to himself. He watched Eugene's eyes light up; he dropped the belt and ran over to sit down next to Potter.

Hunter looked away, but it was too late. Eugene was sitting next to him wide eyed in fascination.

"Hu… Hunter… Po… P…Potter!" he said stuttering.

"Take a picture it last longer" Hunter growled back. He could hear Rando laughing it up at his table. Hunter looked up to glare at him When Eugene stared right at his face.

"Oh! You got a scar! YOU GOT A SCAR!" he called out, Hunter changed the direction of the glare to Regal.

"You're ass is so mine" He said between his teeth to him. Regal smugly smiled as they watched the rest of the sorting. They got a few more students. Then Darcodorf stood up.

"As you all have seen, we have many new faces. And with the recent entertainment of Young Eugene here, I'm gonna skip the welcoming crap for it seems many have already made themselves at home. Well I got some announcements. There will be NO fidget this year," Darcodorf said aloud. Many started to whisper; Hunter was stunned and rather upset.

"What the hell! Why not!" Hunter shouted. All eyes started at him as Darcodorf glared at him.

"Shut your spellholes and let me finish boy!" he shot back. "There's a reason, we are having a little competition of our own this year. You see, most of you were there at the Fidget finals. We are having a tournament. It's known as the Gauntlet challenge" he announced, the students talked among themselves about it. Hunter was rather surprised.

Before Darcodorf could continue there was a loud noise coming from the outside. "Oh, yes, I forgot about them. Ringwarts will not only be your home for this year… but the homes of some guests. From Rival schools" he announced. Darcodorf stood from behind his stand, and on the top step of the stairs. "Welcome first of all, the school of the WWE, Women Wicked of Excellents. They are accompanied by their teacher Madame Conway" he called aloud, everyone turned to the end of the room, as the students that came in were all girls. Wearing tight blue outfits.

"I like this school" grinned Chris. They would stop every so often and wave their arm to a table in a single motion; the girls were like synchronized swimmers. Near the end they released what appeared to be paper doves that vanished into the air. "I really like this school" Chris laughed.

All the men were on their feet cheering these ladies, however their teacher… was HUGE. She was a very tall woman. No one knew Madame Conway was the distant aunt of Rob Conway in Scaleyarse. Darcodorf was polite to the teacher… that wasn't often that you see this occur. Yet when the ladies were seated. Darcodorf looked to everyone.

"And now… the school from the north, the proud old school boys of ECW. Extreme Concepts of Wickedness!"

The room grew silent as in marched men armed with kendo sticks. They would tap the ground just once that would make sparks come from the bottom; there was a farmiller face among them… Matt Hardy who stood focused and poised with his fellow classmates. The men of the school would make loud grunting noises all the same pitch. Like they were in battle or something.

"That's where he went" Whispered Stephoine. The men soon dropped their sticks as they ran towards the front of the mass hall, Matt flipped as others followed his lead, and Hunter saw someone come in someone he saw just a while ago.

"My God… it's Sabu!" Chris whispered. They watched those who were on the ground of ECW took a deep breath; they made it look like they were breathing fire that formed into one large dragon before Darcodorf.

"Hardasses" Hunter whispered to Chris.

"Taker!" grinned the headmaster of ECW, Sandman he was called. Darcodorf had the schools seated; he turned his attention back to the students.

"Now, that we're all here. There's an announcement that needs to me bad. The Gauntlet is no cakewalk and it isn't for the weak; it's three dangerous tasks. And trust me when I say this, you would rather be choking on your own balls than to be in this! Yet there's eternal glory for whoever wins, immortality as it were!" he stated.

"Wicked" grinned Adam and Jason.

Darcodorf looked at everyone seriously. "Therefore there is a rule that has been added. I have Mr. King explain it to you"

Just as Jerry King came out, did the ceiling of the mass hall turn stormy; lightning was cracking about scaring everyone in the room. However, a bolt of power came from a wand.

All eyes turned to the hidden door near the back. Out came a military looking man, he looked stern as his wand finished smoking. "It's the Lazy eye Sergeant!" Stephoine whispered. The room became at ease now, the Stg. Sat down at the table, his loose eye wondered about.

"Dude, that's gross" whispered Chris.

"Ok then, back to business. Mr. King?" Darcodorf reintroduced.

Mr. King smiled as he looked to the students. "Yeah, uh… about the Gauntlet. You see since they danger of this tournament is so server. No one… who is under six years at this school can enter it!" he called aloud.

"BOO! YOU ASSCLOWN!" yelled out Jericho.

"Who gives a rat's ass, I value my life. But I like the glory idea" Hunter muttered.

The classes were all seated and started to enjoy their meals, Hunter wasn't that hungry when Lazy eye kept looking at him oddly. He would drink from his flask. "I doubt that's milk" Regal whispered to Hunter.

"Yeah… I am still going to kick your ass later Regal" Hunter warned.

The conversation of house elves was brought up, which made Stephoine quite upset to hear. God only knew when she set her mind to a mission, she wouldn't stop till finished.

Hunter had finally decided he was indeed hungry. Yet his eyes gazed over to Eugene, who was staring at his scar and tried to make one on his own forehead using the BBQ. Hunter rolled his eyes at Eugene. He saw Stephoine refusing to eat, and looked to Chris.

"House elves issue" he explained. Hunter nodded simply. When dinner was done, Hunter and Chris went up to their rooms. There was Fozzy and Helmsley already cuddling each other in one of the suitcases. Chris smirked. "You know… that makes us in-laws!" he laughed. Hunter punched him in the arm.

"Grow up" Hunter shot back. He went into bed; he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to participate in the tournament, glory, and fame yet the challenges… well he would worry about those when they happen, "Eternal glory" he whispered with a grin as he went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7 The champions

Chapter 7- The champions

Everyone had gathered in the main hall just before midnight the next night. The watched all the eligible students place their name into something large. There were too many people before Hunter to see what it was. As he got closer he began to see. Lillian and Lashley were just one of the few who placed their names inside. There was a HUGE ass urn that spewed forth an odd mist as each name was placed into it, the urn sat in the middle of the room, surrounded by a white circle. Hunter tried to walk past it yet was repelled strongly by the force of the spell. "Hunter back away, only older students can enter the contest!" Chris whispered as he pulled him away. Hunter watched as the likes of Sabu placing his name into the urn. Kane took tipped his hand into it, placing a single piece of enchanted paper. All the older students had placed their name into the cup, Hunter could only watch on.

"Damn, they get all the luck" Hunter muttered.

Chris however laughed to his friend's sudden outburst. "Oh, don't even think of it Hunter, the tasks can kill you in an instant! Trust me. My dad told me all about it" he explained. The twins Adam and Jason walked into the room, wearing odd-looking charms, they claimed it would allow them pass the circle. "It won't work, Darcodorf did the spell himself, I saw him" Stephoine smirked with amusement.

"Oh yeah Princess! Watch this!" grinned Adam. He and Jason place on fake beards and lift shoes. They passed the line and placed their names into the urn with a grin. "SEE!" they smirked to Stephoine. However she grinned as she noticed there was more mist coming from the urn. The papers that the twins placed in shot them from the circle and onto the floor hard. They got more than a shock when they hit the ground. They started to itch…. Not in a place worth speaking.

Chris started to laugh, knowing what it was. "Oh this is too rich!" He giggled.

"What?" Hunter and Stephoine asked.

Chris explained to Hunter that his brothers have been trying to get out of class, so their latest excuses was genital warts… well, it looks like Darcodorf made it so they would have them if they tried to rig the contest!

Hunter, Stephoine and Chris sat down at the tables, when all the older students that wished to have their names in the urn had done so. It was midnight when Darcodorf appeared before everyone, he raised his hands for silence. The room was a dead quiet. He looked about he room. "It is about time for the champions to be selected for each school. I wish you all the best of luck… you'll need it" he stated. The tone wasn't too sincere in Hunter's mind. But Hell, this was Darcodorf they were talking about! Taker's eyes turned to the clock as it started to toll for the midnight. The urn lit up and sparks came out like it was possessed. Hunter was amazed as to what it did; it spewed forth a name as it came out like fire. But as soon as it touched Darcodorf's hand it was paper once more. He opened it up, examining the name. His head nodded as he looked to the sea of students, waiting eagerly for their name to perhaps be called.

"Representing the school of ECW. Sabu!" he called aloud.

Sabu grinned as he shook hands with his fellow classmates. He shook hands with Darcodorf and was told to wait behind him.

The second name spewed forth from the Urn. Taker snatched it out of mid air and looked to the name. "Representing the WWE, Lillian Garcia!" Lillian stood proudly as she went to shake the hand of Darcodorf; she stood next to Sabu who in return shook her hand as well. The third name to come from the Urn was one Ringwarts had been waiting for. It was their champion selection. Darcodorf caught the paper. "Representing Ringwarts in the Gauntlet shall be… none other… than… BOBBY LASHLEY!" Darcodorf announced.

Lashley nearly leaped out of his seat. Hunter applauded him since this guy was a brut, and he had seen him play fidget before. Yet hasn't really had the chance to go up against him, the game Lashley claimed he won didn't count. After all Hunter passed out. Kane was rather upset that he wasn't chosen. But the champions were selected.

"I give you all your champions, now for the tasks at…. What the hell…" Darcodorf's attention turned back to the Urn, it was rattling as it spewed out one last name. Taker caught it in his grasp, wondering what the hell was going on. He opened the paper in an angry manner. His eyes widened with rage. "HUNTER POTTER!" he roared.

The room went silent, as all eyes turned to Hunter. Even Kane stared at him with shock and anger.

"Oh… and I assume it's MY FAULT!" he demanded. Taker wasted no time. He grabbed Hunter by the back of his neck and pulled him into a room with the teachers. "OW! Let go! Ow!" he growled.

Taker threw him harshly against the wall. "Tell me you didn't do this!" he demanded.

"I told you! I had no idea how my name got in there. I didn't do this!" Hunter snapped back.

"I saw him try, the maggot couldn't have done it" Lazy eye stated in a very factual tone.

"What he said!" Hunter replied.

Taker crushed the paper in his fist. "Well then. Hunter's out of it…"

"NO!" came the call of Jerry Lawler. Many were stunned to see him here. "You cannot take him out"

"What?" Taker growled to him.

Lawler explained, when a name is casted into the urn. It was a binding contract spell. "He must take his place in the tournament. If he fails to comply… Mr. Darcodorf, Ringwarts forfeits and closes the school until the challenge is over"

The stakes were high now. "I'm just as good as any one of them out there. I'll prove it!" Hunter stated.

Lawler looked to him. "You mean it?" he asked.

"I'm that damn good, and I will win this… whatever the hell it is"

There was a look on Darcodorf's face. He wasn't about to let Hunter go into something he didn't understand, he sighed and nodded to Lawler. "I will tell him about the tournament. From this moment on, Potter, you're a champion of Ringwarts. In the Gauntlet of fire"

The words sounded good at the time in Hunter's ears, yet he felt a pit in his stomach. This challenge wasn't all what it's creaked up to be, and he will learn that the hard way.

Hunter walked out; all his classmates were congratulating him. Yet he was getting evil eyes from Kane and Chris who weren't thrilled the least bit. They confronted Hunter in the hall. "What the hell Potter!" Kane roared in anger. "This was to be for the OLDER students! You're nothing compared to me!"

Hunter knew Kane was pissed off. "You think I put my name in that? I didn't. But it got in and now I am in the contest. Look, nothing personal Kane. I have to compete. If not they close down the school and Ringwarts forfeits"

Hunter's words didn't phase the monster the least bit. "But why you? Of all people, how did your damn name get into the urn?"

"Are you sleeping with Darcodorf? If you are then dude… I wouldn't have gone that far!" Chris stated. Kane promptly punched Jericsley in the arm.

Hunter rolled his eyes. "Chris, I don't know how my name got in there, I swear on Helmsley I don't know!" Hunter explained, he decided to go back to his room. He didn't want to deal with Kane or Chris at the moment. He was up against some stiff competition, Lashley being the biggest threat to him. After all, he has never seen him in action, nor Lillian. But he may have a chance against Sabu.

He went to his room, seeing some of his schoolmates congratulating him once more, yet Chris had his back turned.

"Chris…" Hunter began to speak.

"Save it!" he snapped back. "You are going to get all the glory for this… ETERNAL GLORY. That's a dream come true for you huh?"

Hunter stood there stunned to his friend's outburst. "I don't want eternal glory… well… It has crossed my mind. But I don't want it in this manner. Come on Chris, believe me on this!" Hunter pleaded.

Chris covered his head under the blankets. Fozzy was at the end of his bed and hissed lowly to Hunter, as if telling him. 'He doesn't want to talk to you right now'

Hunter went back to his bed and tried to think of how his name got in there. He wondered if Helmsley ate his homework, and his name on one of the papers fell into the urn by accident. Or perhaps Darcodorf wanted him in the contest? Or a teacher? The idea drove Hunter crazy though out the night, yet he was finally able to rest his eyes. Wondering what the tournament held for him.


	8. Chapter 8 The trash talk

Chapter 8- The trash talk begins

Apone awakening the next morning, Hunter noticed he was the only one in the room. Chris usually woke him up, yet this time around it was so. "Damn, he's still pissed" Hunter sighed as he got himself out of bed. He dressed for the day and went into the main hall where he saw people staring at him oddly; they smirked and whispered behind his back. Confused, Hunter sat down when he saw Rando give him a smirk and showed off the button he got. "Lashley is going up, Potter sucks," he whispered to himself.

"Don't mind those, Lashley gave them out last night after he heard you were officially in the contest. So he started this" Regal explained.

Hunter sighed aloud. "Normally Chris would tell me this" he muttered. Yet he saw him at the far end of the table, glaring at Potter every so often with an angry and pissed off expression.

Hunter then noticed something else; Kane wasn't at the table as usual. Yet he wasn't too focused on that for the most part. Class was going to start, and it was his first one with the Lazy Eye Sgt..

The Sgt. ran a tight ship as he waited for everyone to take his or her seats. Hunter sat in the front since all the back desks were taken. "ALL RIGHT YOU MAGGOTS!" the teacher called in a gruff voice. "I was told by the minister of magic that you were too young to see what I am about to show you. Those at the Ministry are nothing but LADIES IN PANTIES! We are going to learn of the curses that can never be forgiven." He turned to write his name on the board and just started to write unforgivable when he yelled. "MR. HASS FIND ANOTHER PLACE FOR YOUR GUM RATHER THAN UNDER THE DESK!"

The room froze; Hass swallowed his gun out of shock when he placed it back into his mouth. "How did he know?" he whispered as The Sgt. turned and threw a large chunk of chalk at him. He hit Charlie in between the eyes!

The Sgt. turned and stared at everyone. "I see things you may not understand, if I catch anyone doing that in my class, you will be the gum under the desk for the whole year. Is that clear maggots!" he demanded. Everyone nodded as the class continued. "Now, who can tell me a curse?" he questioned. "Mr. Jericsley"

Chris stood nervously from his desk. "Uh… the… Binding curse sir. My Dad told me of that one," he explained.

The Sgt. nodded. "Yeah, you're father would know of that one, gave his department headaches for years. But what about the curse Jericsley, what's it due?"

Chris went on to explain that the binding curse is muttered and forces someone to do something against his or her will. Much like a contact you don't want to be in, yet can't get out.

The Sgt. turned his back for a moment. Hunter tried to see what was going on when Lazy eye turned with a HUGE ass spider in his hand. He muttered the curse and sent the spider all about the room. On student's heads, across the desk, it wasn't funny till he left it on Rando's face for a few minutes and made him scream like a girl. Yet the mood changed then the Sgt. asked. "Should I drown it?" as he had the spider just inches above a bucket of water. "Throw it out the window to its death?" the spider them moved unwillingly to the open window, the seriousness of the curse was present in the class. "What of another curse. Mr. Cena! Come up here" The Sgt. called.

John slowly made his way up to the front of the room, nervous as hell as he stood before Lazy Eye and the giant spider. "I don't know of one…" John whispered.

"You do, you're just afraid of speaking it, say it boy!" Lazy eyes demanded.

John sighed aloud when he spoke of the "Torture curse" He watched as Lazy eye began to torment the poor spider on the desk, John tried to look away and shuttered at the sight.

"STOP IT! CAN'T YOU SEE IT'S BOTHERING HIM!" Stephoine yelled.

Lazy eye stopped and allowed John to go back to his desk, Hunter saw how shook up he was and pale. The Sgt. then turned to Miss. Stephoine. "What's the final one?" he asked of her. Stephoine refused to speak its name. Yet the curse was spoken and the spider was killed before her eyes. "The termination curse. There is no wishing anyone well in his or her future endeavors of this one. Only one man has survived this curse… and he sits in this room…." Lazy eye turned to Hunter with a twisted look, before taking a large drink from his flask. The bell tolled, ending the class. "DISMISSED!" The Sgt. called out and saluted the students as they left.

Hunter rose from his seat and walked out with Stephoine. "Who does he think he is!" she growled aloud. "He knew that was bothering him…" she paused when she saw John leaning against the wall of the stairs. "Cena… are you ok?" she asked.

He spoke not a word to her, till Lazy eye came down the stairs. "Come on boy, let's talk over a beer or something, come on now" he called to John. Cena rose and followed Lazy eye back up to the classroom.

"Never have I seen a white boy look so pale," Hunter whispered.

"And what does that suppose to mean?" Stephoine demanded.

Hunter didn't bother to continue on with the joke, instead he and Stephoine just made it to the floor when all the girls came running from the bathroom, screaming their lungs out! Hunter and Stephoine when to see what it was, yet only saw Kane come running from the girl's room and down the hall as fast has his legs would go.

"Ok, I am seriously getting freaked over what Kane's doing, something's wrong. This is even weird for him!" Hunter announced.

Stephoine shook her head. "We shouldn't get involved, besides, don't you have to go fix a relationship with Chris or something?" she asked.

"Chris can suck it for all I care, I didn't put my name in, and it's not my fault I got picked!"

Hunter decided to go down another hallway, he looked behind to see Stephoine leave when a massive hand come over his face and pulled him into the broom closet. He came face to face with a large and very strange looking man. "Hunter Potter! At last, I get my interview"

Hunter pulled out of his grasp. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Why did you pull me into a broom… Closet…. Look man, I don't swing that way!" Hunter announced as he tried to leave. Yet the man blocked the door.

"I'm just here for an interview, I got your picture earlier. Oh, I'm Snitsky by the way. Gene Snitsky. Let's talk"

Hunter figured he might as well; he wasn't going anywhere any time soon. Gene began to ask questions about Hunter's past. A Third year student in the contest… interesting."

"I'm in my fourth year" Hunter corrected.

"And how do your parents feel about this? Proud perhaps? Upset that you have signed your death warrant early?"

"My parents are dead, I'm Hunter Potter remember?" Hunter corrected him once more.

"Whatever, how did you get your name in the cup?"

"It wasn't my fault, I don't know how"

"Not my fault… could catch on as a catch phrase you know? On a t-shirt or something"

Hunter decided to storm out of the closet to get away from Snitsky. "Leave me the hell alone ok, you freak!" He slammed the door just as all the students stared at him oddly. Hunter glared back. "What? Haven't you seen someone yell at a broom closet before!" he demanded. They ignored him as they continued to go about their way. Hunter sighed. "It's going to be a long year"


	9. Chapter 9 cheat sheets

Chapter 9- Cheat sheets

It was a sunny afternoon when Hunter decided to go check on Cena, he hasn't really seen or heard of him since the class that really got to him. John was down in the lake looking through certain plants. "Wow, Thug, look at this!" John said as he looked at something odd.

Hunter stood at the water's edge. "Cena? You cool there man?" he asked.

John looked up and smiled. "Oh yeah, hey Hunter. Lazy eye gave me a book, weird plants and stuff. You know how I like the strange things" John grinned.

Hunter looked down and saw Thug the dragon, dressed in small chains and sweat bands on his front and back legs, there was even one on his tail. "Oh yeah, it's noticeable that you do like that sort of thing" Hunter sat under the tree and watched John sift through the water in his cut off jeans. "What are you looking for anyway?" he asked.

John grinned as he showed Hunter the book. "Powerful plants that can let you breath underwater and all sorts of stuff. I wanted to find one that flies to freak the hell out of Hurricane and Rando! Well Hurricane has acted oddly since Kane kinda whacked him," John explained.

"Whacked him?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah, Hurricane tried to ask Kane what was wrong. Kane turned around and whacked him into the wall, ever since he's been this Gregory Helms guy"

"Kane's been acting as odd as…. Well… more than usual" Hunter explained as he heard people coming, he turned to see Stephoine and Chris.

"I am not telling him, you can!" Stephoine said. They argued till they were in range of both Hunter and John. Stephoine shoved Chris forward to have his speak. He said nothing. His arms were crossed and looked away from Hunter in a very pissed off manner.

"And what do I owe the silent treatment too? Steph can you ask Chris what stick the broomstick up his ass?"

Stephoine tried to speak, yet lost the words. "What did you want to tell him?" she demanded. Chris kept a tight lip. "I'm sorry, I honestly forgot," she said

"That's ok Steph, tell Chris…"

"I AM NOT A MESSENGER DRAGON!" she scolded. "Nor am I secretary. Resolve this, both of you! I am not your referee!" she hissed and stormed off. Chris soon followed.

"My, that was… eventful?" John said out of the blue to break the silence. Hunter just sighed aloud and decided to head back to the school.

Hunter was in his room late that night when Helmsley gave him a message. "Meet me in the woods, wear the robe. Showgrid" Hunter whispered. He figured it was something of great important if Showgrid was asking him to break the rules. Hunter left the room as quickly as he could with the invisibility robe on, walking unnoticed down the halls and out the door. He saw Showgrid standing at the wood's edge… looking quite clean for once! "Ok, what's so important?" Hunter demanded as he took the robe off. "Are you wearing a circus tent!" he demanded.

Showgrid cleared his voice. "Uh… no. Now come on, we don't have much time! I must show you this!" he said in a rather excited tone of voice. Hunter had the robe on still but kept the hood ready when he had to hide quickly. They walked the woods and heard the loud angry roars of dragons.

"Uh… Showgrid… Isn't this dangerous?" Hunter asked. Yet he got no answer, the woods is normally a cold, dank place to be, yet this time around, there was an unusual warmth to it. A streak of fire just flew over Showgrid's head as Potter peered from behind the large man, his jaw dropped. There were four large crated dragons before him. "You have got to be f--king kidding me! Dragons!" Hunter demanded.

Showgrid turned to his small friend. "I thought you knew. Didn't Chris tell you his brother Test brought them in last night?" he asked.

"Apparently not, since I wouldn't have been as surprised as I am right now to see Goddamn dragons right in front of me!" Hunter stated sarcastically. Showgrid looked behind him, and told Hunter to hide quickly. Madame Conway came from the shadows.

"What did you want to show me…" Her eyes saw the dragons in the cage. "Oh Manifique! Can we get closer?" she asked. Showgrid nodded as she went to the dragon cages.

"This has to be some sort of a joke. I mean… DRAGONS!" Hunter demanded.

Showgrid smiled. "They are misunderstood, besides you got a pet Dragon, Helmsley. You know how to treat them properly…." Just then a blue fire came out of nowhere, one of the beasts was boarded up tightly, yet the sides came off. Hunter saw this magnificent ice blue dragon with transparent horns and spikes. "But that Artic Spine Snapper has some issues"

"I somehow don't like the name of that one" Hunter muttered as he left to go back to bed. "Why dragons?" he sighed aloud, and worried what the task at hand would be.

By the next morning, the buttons of Lashley were out in full force and nearly on every student… including Chris. Hunter saw Lashley in the far corner of the schoolyard talking to some of his peers. Against his better judgment he approached him and said. "We talk, NOW" Lashley didn't argue as he followed Hunter to the side. "I don't even know why I am telling you this… But the first task is dragons" He said.

Lashley looked at Hunter with a rather puzzled look. "You sure?" he asked.

Hunter told them where they were kept and how many there were. "It's like there one for each of us or something. But it's dragons" he said.

Lashley was stunned to the idea and nodded as he already tried to formulate a game plan. "Thanks for the heads up. Look, about the buttons man. I'm just messing with ya, you know? Besides my friends made them, not me," he asked.

Hunter only nodded and smirked. "Yeah, yeah whatever." Hunter left only to hear Rando call at him from a tree.

"HEY POTTER!" Rando called, Hunter looked up in the tree and saw him. He leaped down with a cocky grin. "I got a bet going with my dad. I said you wouldn't last ten minutes. He begs to differ, and he thinks you'll last five if that!" he smirked to Ric, and elbowed Batista. However one of his friends didn't seem to be interested in teasing the Potter as it were. His mind was elsewhere.

"Do you think I give a flying Fk what your dad thinks? Let alone you… Peaches!" Hunter smirked taking the nickname Kane gave Rando. It made Malcoy upset. "Besides, I don't care what you think, and you and your dad can suck it!" He said as he gave a crotch chop in his direction. Rando pulled out his wand.

"Oh I'll so you!" Rando was about to hit Hunter from behind till The Sergeant came out of nowhere and blasted Malcoy, turning him into a guinea pig.

All eyes turned as Rando started to squeal. "Yeah, you learn maggot, you never attack a man from behind is that clear!" The Sergeant began to levitate Rando into the air and yelling at him. He then pulled back Ric's pants and dropped Rando in, making Ric do all sorts of crazy leg dances and screaming for someone to pull the pig out…. It got more laughs than it did attention.

"Professor Lazy eye…. What are you doing?" Professor Lindala asked.

"A lesson ma'am" Lazy eye replied.

She looked stunned as Ric kept dancing around with Rando the guinea pig in his pants. "Is that a student in his pants!" demanded Professor Lindala.

"Technically speaking ma'am, it's a Guinea pig!" Lazy eye replied with no sound of sympathy in his voice.

Rando made his way out of Ric's pants and out onto the ground, Professor Lindala turned him back to normal. Rando's first thing was looking at Ric. "You have got to be kidding me about that!" he stared at Ric who only offered a simple shrug.

"Uh…. Wooo?" he said to Rando.

Rando looked ill. And ran out of sight as everyone laughed aloud at him. Professor Lindala gave an evil stare to Lazy eye. "Didn't Darcodorf tell you we do not transform students as a punishment?" she demanded.

Lazy eye stood at attention. "I think it slipped his mind, he muttered the rules and went by that one too fast for me to hear ma'am" he replied in a serious tone. Professor Lindala stared at him and left him be. Lazy eye soon turned his attention back to Potter. "Come with me boy, we need to talk"

Hunter followed Lazy eye to the classroom, where all around him were mirrors. One thing startled Hunter greatly was a chest that shook and screamed. Lazy eye smirked as he sat down. "You wouldn't believe what is in there boy. Now sit, we need to talk about your dragon"

Hunter was about to question how Lazy eye knew, yet didn't bother. The teachers probably know all of the challenges by now. Hunter took a seat as The Stg took off his left leg and placed it on the table. Hunter was disgusted yet said nothing. "Now ya maggot, what are you going to do about your dragon?" he asked Hunter.

Hunter shrugged as he pulled up a stool, he didn't know how to deal with a dragon. He only had a small pet the size of a golden retriever dog, how was he going to deal with one the size of a barn? "What do you suggest?" he asked the Stg.

A small grin came across his face. "Lashley has a plan, by your age I saw him turn a bell into tower and have it ring any song you desired. How do you think we got that watch clock up there on the school? Lillian is as much of a fairy princess as I am, Sabu will have a plan. Thinking my not look to be his strong point, yet his nickname says it all. Homicidal, suicidal, genocidal, he's out to win at any costs. Once I heard he use mortal glue to cover his wounds and went on back out during a Fidget match." The Stg. He looked to Hunter in a stern stare. "What's your strength? You know the others will play to theirs"

Hunter thought it over. "Well, I got connections, and I can fly fast" Hunter spoke aloud in thought.

"Good boy, now then, you just need your stick"

Hunter looked to the Stg. "We aren't allow to being anything though!"

There was a grin over Lazy eye's face. "You're allowed a wand you maggot!"


	10. Chapter 10 final advice

Chapter 10- one final piece of advice

Hunter had walked about the school ground, muttering over what the Stg had taught him when he saw Snitsky not to far off in the corner of the yard. He was pestering Kane. "You don't belong here do you? I can see it in your eyes! Oh this is great news!"

Kane however wasn't taking this lying down. He began to beat the snot out of his reporter and tore up the pad of paper Snitsky carried with him. Hunter watched him run, as Kane stood among the debris of paper. "Whoa, talk about paparazzi" Hunter muttered.

He saw a look in Kane's eyes. It was red with anger as two bumps on his head began to take shape.

Kane's hands ran over his forehead as he cursed aloud to himself. "Damn, he saw me!" Kane growled.

"What the hell is wrong with you anyway?" Hunter demanded.

Kane said nothing as he tried to settle himself back down, the lumps on his head vanished, as his eyes became normal looking once more. Kane took deep, sinister breaths of air before he looked to Hunter again. "I'm hungry, let's go" Kane growled as he and Hunter went inside for lunch.

It was strange, it was the first time Hunter ever sat next to Kane at the table, it was a lot better sitting next to Chris who remained silent, Stephoine with her nose in the book on house elves, and Eugene who was pretending to be him at the moment. Hunter saw Kane just eat away at anything on the table, yet when it came to the last of something, if one other person was reaching for it, Kane's eyes darted in their direction. He sneered and growled to them in a venomous tone, warning that he would lop their hand off. One being one of the newest members of Griffengree didn't know better to heed Kane's warning, Robbie McAllister from Scotland. It was the last chicken wing; Robbie's hand was clearly on it. Yet Kane's hand clamped down over Robbie's in an aggressive manner, Robbie heard a growl from Kane but it didn't really faze him one bit.

"You ought to hear my dad when he growls at me, that's nothing!" Robbie said in a confident Scottish accent. He wasn't going to let up.

"Dude, if you want to keep your hand, you let him have it!" Rob called out from the table. "Here take mine, let Kane have that. You don't want to mess with him!" Rob looked to be use to this sort of thing, playing peacekeeper among those who sit at the table. Robbie took Rob on his offer as Kane snatched the last chicken wing.

"Now I know why I don't eat back here," Hunter muttered to himself. When the meal was over, Kane stood up from his seat, his nose scrunched to a smell in the room.

Rob looked concerned. "He's at it again" he sighed. Hunter looked to RVD who just placed his finger to his lips. Kane's eyes scanned about the room, till they came on Melina near the end of the table. He slowly made his way down as Hunter watched on. Kane played with the back of her hair and she didn't notice till she heard him breath in her scent. Melina turned and nailed Kane in the side of the head with one of her books.

"EW GET OFF OF ME!" she yelled. Kane somehow snapped out of it and ran from the room like the time Hunter caught him in the girl's bathroom. Hunter followed Kane out into the hall, where he lay in one of the dark hallways; Chris of all people and Stephoine soon joined him.

Chris turned to Hunter with an angry look, yet soon turned to Kane. "You ok?" he asked.

Kane was silent; he didn't say a word at first, till Hunter demanded an explanation. "You're acting much stranger than normal. Answer us Kane, what the hell is wrong with you!"

Kane looked at the three friends. He sighed aloud. "I don't even trust you and you want me to tell you what's wrong?" he demanded.

"Wow, now I feel like I am a true friend to ya" Chris muttered to him.

Stephoine looked down at Kane. "I know what's wrong, it's best to hear it from you, than to have me explain it to them" she warned.

Kane's eyes widened, he know she was on to him. "Ok, ok." He whispered. Kane peered down each hall and then looked to the three. "It's… mating season," he whispered.

Hunter and Chris backed up at the same time. "Ok, that's enough both of you!" Steph scolded. "What about it?" she asked Kane.

There was a small smile on his lip. "It's my first time, I just reached the mature age… to… well… you know" he explained.

"Oh… Dude, I thought you were laid long before then!" Chris said aloud.

Before anyone could blink, Kane had shot off from the floor and pinned Chris to the other side of the wall grasping onto his neck. "Not a word little one! I warn you, not a peep!" Kane growled lowly.

"So… how long does this last?" Hunter asked.

"It varies from Dragon to dragon" Stephoine whispered. "Who knows?"

Kane released Chris from his grasp and looked to Hunter and Stephoine. "Not a single word of this" he warned the two.

Hunter nodded as Kane walked past him, he whispered. "Tomorrow, bring chocolate to your challenge" and nothing more.

"That made no sense," Hunter whispered.

"What was that?" Steph asked.

Hunter was about to tell her till Chris yelled, "Hello, I couldn't breath there! Why didn't any of you help me?" Chris glared at his friends. "Well, I didn't expect Steph to do anything… Hunter…" Before Hunter could speak, Chris stormed off once more.

"He really holds a grudge," he said to Stephoine. Hunter then explained to her that Kane told him to bring chocolate tomorrow for the challenge. Steph was perplexed by the idea as well, what good would it do?

Hunter wasn't going to let the idea or suggestion slip by, he went to his room and raided Chris' chocolate supplies, he knew of the one under his bed, despite Fozzy protecting it. "Make you a deal, you let me have some and I'll give you three chocolate toads deal?" he asked.

Fozzy was more than willing to negotiate for chocolate.


	11. Chapter 11 first task

Chapter 11- A message and the first task

When his chocolate supply was filled. Hunter decided to go to the roof for some air, only to be given a message from a strange looking owl. "Who the hell uses owls for mail?" he asked himself. He took the message out of its beak and read it. If was from Shawn Michaels. 'Hunter, meet me at the fireplace in the conversation room, sorry about the owl, dragons are becoming caught by the ministry to hunt me down. Wait, I was to remind you of one thing…' before he could read any farther, the owl bit Hunter hard on the hand.

"SON OF A BITCH!" he yelled and shook his sore hand. His eyes looked back to the letter.

'Oh the owl bites'

"No sh-t Sherlock" Hunter growled as he glared at the bird. "You're lucky my dragon isn't here to kick your feathered ass"

Nightfall

Hunter was in the conversation room, when his eyes looked to the table, a newspaper article were about him. Written by Gene Snitsky, he could hear the voice of Snitsky in his head, as it spewed lies and fake information about him, words he never spoke. Hunter promptly threw it into the fire, when he heard Shawn's voice.

"Hunter? You there?" His eyes turned and he swore he saw Shawn's face in the burnt embers.

"You got to show me how you do that!"

"Later, now, how the hell did your name get in the urn?" Shawn asked.

Hunter gave him the whole story, not really knowing himself how that occurred, all he knew was that he was in the tournament with no way out. "You think it's rigged?"

Shawn nodded. "No doubt, you need to watch your back. I got a feeling you know who is up to you know what"

Hunter nodded as he heard someone coming. He looked away from the fire and saw Chris walking out of the room with a glass of water. "You talking to someone?" he asked.

Hunter shrugged. "You're hearing things"

Chris sneered in return, "Probably working on your next interview huh? You do need practice" Chris promptly slammed the door, Hunter looked back to the fireplace, only to see Shawn had vanished. It was going to be a long day tomorrow.

It was early the next morning when Hunter was told to go to the stadium outside of the school ground; it held every student of Ringwarts, WWE and ECW. Darcodorf himself who spoke not a word to him took Hunter to the back stage. Hunter wanted to ask questions, yet figured he wouldn't be given an answer any time soon. He just waited on one of the leather sofas when he heard someone whispering his name. "Hunter… HUNTER!" he went to the far end of the tent. "Hunter? Is that you?"

"Steph? What are you doing here?" he whispered.

Stephoine fell silent. "How are you doing?"

"Well, I haven't puked yet. So far so good" Hunter was going to continue till Steph parted the curtains and pulled Hunter into her arms. She tightly embraced him, worried for him. There was a huge flash. Both turned to see Snitsky with a floating camera and a new pad and paper.

"Oh, man, this is going to be great news. Say Potter, you don't mind dying in this challenge do you? I know that would make front page material for sure!"

"You don't belong here!" Came a deep voice. Snitsky turned to see Sabu standing behind him. "This is for Champions and… friends… You leave, or I make you leave!"

Gene Snitsky only grinned. "I'm cool, but who knows, perhaps they will be front page material together." Just then Darcodorf came in with Mr. King, Madame Conway and Mr. Sandman came into the room. Sandman stared at Snitsky; out of nowhere he pulled a large kendo stick and started to cane the hell out of him. Darcodorf saw him chase the nosy reporter from the tent.

"I knew he didn't like the press, but that was rather entertaining for the most part," grinned Darcodorf. His attention turned to Mr. King. He presented a small bag that smelt of sulfur.

"Inside this bag, represents a real dragon you will be battling." Mr. King explained.

Darcodorf took over. "The item you are to get is a golden urn, it was to be lay in a dragon's nest, yet I am objected to not see any young dragons killed in this contest. You are to get the Urn and reach the safe spot located for you. Once there, the dragon will pull off and no longer go after you"

"What is the safe spot?" Hunter asked.

Taker smirked. "That's for you to find!"

They watched as Lillian placed her hand into the bag, she pulled out a large black looking dragon. "The African Stampeder!" King Announced.

Sabu reached into the bag, he pulled out his dragon. "The Canadian crusher"

"Wow, they got Dragons in Canada? I'm impressed" Hunter smirked only to have Darcodorf slap the back of Potter's head hard.

Lashley reached in for his. "The Japanese Lava dragon. Which leave Mr. Potter the last one"

"Spine snapper" Hunter muttered in distaste.

"Pardon?" King asked, wondering if Hunter knew what the last dragon was before he was going to draw it. Hunter shook his head and said never mind as he reached for the last dragon, the light blue Artic spine snapper, one of the world's deadliest dragons.

"I read about them last night, they said that they breath cold air that is so cold that it can snap your spine in a matter of seconds" Stephoine whispered.

Hunter turned to her with a disgusted look. "You tell me this NOW before I got to face one! Thanks, there goes my confidence level" Hunter growled as Steph left him be. Darcodorf only glanced down at Hunter; there was this amused grin on his lip, as if something was funny.

Darcodorf then turned to them. "At the sound of the gong, Lashley…." Before he could finish, the gong went off many times. Hunter and everyone looked up to see Eugene playing with it. "Damn him, someone get a leash on that kid" he growled as he nodded to Lashley.

Lashley wasted no time as he made his way out. Hunter sat and waited his turn. He just so happened to be the last one going into the challenge, and dusk was going to fall in a matter of hours.

"Our final challenger. Mr. Hunter Potter!" announced Darcodorf. Hunter walked out as the schools chanted his name. Hunter nearly forgot his fear when his eyes came to the urn. It sat in the middle of this arena and looked too easy. He began to run at it till he slipped on a sheet of ice and a tail came crashing down. He avoided it with seconds to spare. Potter looked and came face to face with the Artic Spine Snapper. It's glare sent shivers down his spine as it breathed blue fire towards him. The dragon was an ice blue with white ice spikes on its head, back, tail and neck. No doubt the most dangerous thing he had ever seen. Hunter hid behind a rock for protection, and remembers his bag. The chocolate. Hunter danged the bag from behind the rock, wondering what good this would do…. And if he was doing it right.

In the stands.

"That bastard took my chocolate!" Chris yelled aloud to Stephoine.

She only rolled her eyes as she tried to cheer Hunter on. Kane however was more focused on the dragon. "I think she's single!" he said to Stephoine in a whisper.

Steph stared at Kane who turned his attention back to the spine snapper. "Kane, Hunter may DIE out there, and you're gawking at a female dragon?" she demanded. Kane didn't reply to her, he was too focused on the marvelous blue creature that was now paying close attention to the bag of chocolate. It inched its ways over and lashed it's tongue out to make sure it was indeed the sweet delight. It climbed along the walls till Hunter was in view. "Drop the bag Hunter, drop the bag" Stephoine muttered.

"He's better off holding it" Kane told her. Stephoine looked at Kane oddly, wondering why Hunter was better off holding the bag before the dragon. "She knows what's inside, Hunter now just needs to get to the urn, it will let him and in return she gets the chocolate," Kane explained.

"What happens after?" Chris questioned.

There was a smirk on Kane's face, the twisted grin he has when something bad happens. "Well, there's no need for Hunter when he no longer has chocolate now is there?"

Stephoine and Chris looked to one another. "RUN YOU BASTARD RUN!" Chris screamed aloud.

Back on the arena floor.

Hunter heard his blonde friend's call, he was to run yet does he run with the bag in hand. Without a second thought, he threw it as far as he could, the spine snapper tried to pluck the bag out of the air, yet Hunter threw it just beyond it's chain leash. It pissed her right off.

"Oh hell" he growled as Hunter reached for his wand. "Returnius lightning!" he called aloud. The dragon became relentless in her attack, breathing fire and trying to crush Hunter no matter where he went. Yet Hunter looked to the sky, there was his broom, the Lightning bolt! He ran to the highest peek of rock he could and leaped into the air. The broom came right under him catching his body in the nick of time. "Oh God, I am not doing that again!" Hunter moaned as he didn't land in the way he wanted to. But there was a dragon on his ass; he would worry about that pain later on.

Hunter circled about trying to get the urn, yet the dragon was relentless once more; it grew anger at the chain that bounded it. It turned its flame to the metal and shattered the link. It was no longer bounded down and gave quick chase to Hunter who flew out of the arena.

Kane watched on only for the moment, till he ran from his seat. Chris and Stephoine looked to one another, wondering what was going to happen to their friend…

In the skies

Hunter tried to lose the spine snapper in the clouds moving about every which way he could, yet she kept a keen eye on him. "Damn it all to hell!" he hissed as he made his way to the school roof tops, he thought of losing her there, all the twists and turns he could take would be more than easy to lose such a dragon. Question was, how fast could he do it? How long could he keep it up before the dragon rediscovers him?

He decided to see if he could shake the dragon first, luckily he was able to lose it in the rooftops. "Damn, how do I get out of this?" he wondered as his eyes looked about for a place to fly out of the dragon's sight. However as he looked, the Spine Snapper found him once more. It darted through the air only to hit Hunter with such a force it knocked him off his broom. He crashed against the side of the roof and was sliding down. His Lightning broom was out of reach as it perched on the ledge, his grasp pulled the shingles off the roof as he kept falling downwards, if he were to drop it would be his death for certain. Quick action was needed.

The Spine snapper clung to the side of the roof and made it's way to Hunter. "Oh please let here be something here," Hunter whispered as he made a bold move. He reached into his pocket; he had an item of chocolate left! He was able to show the spine snapper that instantly took notice of it. He threw the chocolate down, and watched the dragon go after it.

Hunter then tried to climb over to reach his Lightning; he was close as the tips of his fingers were just in range. "Come on you son of a bitch, come on!" he cursed as he could hear the dragon on it's way back up. He just managed to grab onto it when the Dragon swooped up, its claws took off most of the roof, causing Hunter to lose his grip.

Yet his firm grasped remained on the lightning bolt broom, he was airborne once more and the Spine snapper once again gave chase. He figured the best he could know was trying and knock it out. "Damn, I'm going to be getting Kane and Darcodorf on my ass about this one!" He muttered as the idea soon came to him. There was the long stone bridge, he knew he could fly through it easily, yet would the dragon be distracted enough to hit it?

Hunter turned around and yelled. "HEY UGLY! CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!" He flew as hard as he could, and as fast, the dragon wasn't going to let up or allow him to live for that matter. Hunter saw the bridge in sight and the dragon drawing closer to him. He flew into the bridge, just able to get into the openings, yet the dragon crashed into it hard.

It made a painful roar; it was hurt badly and fell into the dark misty shadows. "Yeah, defiantly going to get my ass kicked" Hunter muttered as he flew back alone, and obtained the urn.

He had passed the first task, and lived to tell the tale. "Maybe I really am that damn good?" he thought as he stood among the cheering crowd who chanted his name, he even gave the finger to Rando who just looked disgusted with the sight. Hunter did a lap around the arena before going to the middle and claiming the golden Urn.


	12. Chapter 12 I rather face a dragon

Chapter 12- I'd rather face a dragon.

There was a great celebration in the room as Hunter was carried on the shoulders of his fellow schoolmates. "HUNTER! HUNTER! HUNTER!" They all chanted.

"We knew you wouldn't die," said Adam who held Hunter on his left shoulder.

"Maybe lose an arm or a leg perhaps, yet never pack it in" Jason grinned.

"I had that option?" Hunter asked as everyone continued to chant for him. When they placed him back down on the ground, Chris approached him.

He looked like he didn't want to say anything, yet the words came out. "You would have to be some sort of crazy asshole to put your own name into a challenge that nearly kills you" he said.

"Is that an apology?" Hunter asked; Chris nodded as he brought out his hand. "So, we're cool?" he asked.

"Yeah, we're cool"

The moment soon changed as the friends shook hands, everyone in the room called for Hunter to open the urn to see what was inside, Hunter recalled Darcodorf telling him that if he didn't get this urn, he would not have made it to the second challenge. "So, you want me to open it?" he asked.

Everyone screamed yes. Hunter twisted the top off, only to have a thrilling shriek coming from the lid! He quickly closed it as everyone stared at the odd urn. "Dude, that sounds like Melina after she's out of hair products" said Johnny Nitro.

Hunter glared down at the Urn, wonder what the clue was.

It was a few days later; Hunter was in the main dining room when his eyes caught that of Candice. She was doing a little dance as he was taking a drink into his mouth, when she stopped and looked to him, the drink dripped out of his lips and spilt all over him. She laughed with her friends, as Hunter cleaned up. Chris just came into the room he saw Hunter staring at Candice. "I thought you had the crush on Lita last year? Oh wait… you did, tastes changes huh?" he asked as Hunter nodded to his comment. Chris sat beside him and threw the paper in front of Potter. "Did you see what that snake in the grass wrote about you now? And Stephoine?" he asked.

"Stephoine? That cotton cheek stuffer!" Hunter read the article, Snitsky has recently published that Stephoine was going after the likes of Sabu, and the recent developing relationship has crushed the great Hunter Potter. "Uh… huh…. Is this dude crazy or something?" he asked. Stephoine just stormed into the room, she saw the paper on the table and instantly shred it to bits. "Easy princess, no one is believing it." Hunter told her with confidence.

Just then Hunter saw Brian Kendrick come into the room with a package. He passed it to Chris, yet his eyes stared at Hunter. "Lay off Brian" Chris spoke before a word could be spoke from Brian. Chris opened up the package and looked at the articles inside. "I promised Brian to get your autograph or something. Any who let's see what mom got us!" He looked through the clothing and became utterly confused "Dress clothes? Uh, why did we get dress clothes?" Chris asked as he pulled out one ugly article of clothing from the bunch, it reeked of a musty smell and looked like a slime green. "It's a dress? Uh, Trish, I think this is yours" Chris said aloud.

Trish looked over the able and stared at it. "Oh God, I would rather be in the chamber with Shane Questionable than to be caught in that!" she cringed.

However Stephoine was holding back her laughter, till she could no longer suppress it. She laughed loudly and crudely at Chris. "That's not for Trish, it's for you Chris!" she grinned.

Chris glared at the suit. "Oh… my… God" he growled. "Uh… but… why am I to wear this?"

In a large classroom later that day…

"The ball is one of our most decorated events, long ago it was called the royal rumble due to the fact that those of high stature could only attend. However it was a great misfortune that some of the sorcerers who came got so drunk they thought it became a place to fight," Professor Lindala explained.

"Oy, my dad started that!" called out Robbie with a grin.

"You must be proud" Lindala sighed. "I am here to teach you all how to dance, for I refuse to see you all at this ball with two left feet and going through tables!" she called aloud.

The boy smirked. "She has got to be kidding me, dancing? Yeah right!" Chris grinned.

"The ball is held every Gauntlet challenge, and always on Christmas Eve night, you will dance, so God help me. Even if I have to curse your feet to do so!" Lindala said in a stern tone. All the boys' moaned aloud not pleased with the thought or idea. "SILENCE! I will not have you smear the name of Gorilla Monsoon Griffengree! He has commanded and eared the respect of sorcerers alike for over ten centuries, I will no have you ruin his name like a bunch of babbling, bumbling band of baboons!"

Adam smirked to Jason. "I bet you can't say that five times fast"

Jason began to say "babbling, bumbling band of baboons" just below a whisper, as Professor Lindala continued on with her speech.

"You see, in every girl, there's a secrete Phoenix wanting to burst forth"

Chris smirked as he looked across the room. "I can see something in Jillian Hall, but it ain't a Phoenix" he smirked as Hunter laughed as well. Jillian was the girl with the odd growth on her face.

"In every man, there's a dragon waiting to dance, Mr. Jericsley will you join me up here please?" Lindala called.

"Uh…. Which one? You got about four of us in the room?" Chris asked.

"Well, since you're so kind to mention that, it can be you" Lindala pulled Chris onto the floor; the guys were all hooting and howling at him in jeer. "Now, place your hands on my waist"

Chris looked to Lindala. "Where!? You serious?" he demanded.

"Yes, place your hands on my waist" she said. She told Chris how to dance and asked for music to be played. She shows everyone how to dance using Chris as an example.

Hunter turned around and nudged the Jericsley twins. "Hey, you won't let me forget this will you?" he asked.

A grin came across their face. "Are you kidding, I got a digital camera, this will me on my wand space in no time!" grinned Adam as he and Jason began to dance with each other as a joke.

"Ok everyone now" Lindala called aloud. The girls rose to their feet, yet the boys remained on their seats. "Boys too!" she scolded. Everyone remained seated but John Cena, he tugged gently on his collar and walked onto the dance floor….

Later that day.

"Why do they travel in packs? I mean come on!" Chris sighed aloud as he looked at all the girls about him.

"I rather be facing a dragon right now" he sighed, Hunter then felt as if someone where behind him, he turned to see Kane standing there with an unusually happy smile. "Speak of the devil. Where the hell have you been?"

There was a devious grin over Kane's face. He looked down smugly at the two friends knowing what situation they were in. "I got me a mate," he said.

"A date! You got a date before any of us… and with the way you've been acting… and the way you look…." Chris noticed the sneer Kane was giving him. "I'll stop now"

"Good idea, and yes in a sense, I have a date as well. But I mainly have a mate…"

Hunter stood there confused, he wondered what Chris was, how the hell did he get a girl with the way he has been acting. "Kane, what did I need to bring chocolates with me to the challenge?"

Kane grinned. "In the artic, there's no such thing as coco or chocolate for the dragons, males would go out of their way to get that for their mate. The artic dragons love it since it gives their offspring an extra boost and health benefits for the next generation… But the way I look at it now, I suppose it wasn't a good suggestion to give you"

"Why not?" Hunter asked.

Kane laughed aloud. "When there's none left, you would have worn out your usefulness to the Spine snapper, since you aren't a dragon, she would have killed and probably eat you" Kane said as he patted Hunter on the back and walked off laughing.

Hunter stood there in utter confusion. "I feel used"

"That's the least you should be feeling, Kane… THEE Kane has a date…. The freaking monster… and we don't!" Chris said, he looked to a group of the girl and flashed them a smile. They gave him ice-cold looks instead. "I'm a freak"

Hunter looked across the yard, seeing Showgrid and Madame Conway were really hitting it off. Showgrid had a date too! "Damn it, I really rather face a dragon right now!"

Hunter decided to cast his eyes down to the beach where Sabu was training, and a swarm of girls followed. He wondered if there was any way he could make them fall for him in such a manner. Hunter turned to Chris with a grin.

"Evolution!" he said aloud.

Chris turned to him oddly. "What?" he demanded.

Hunter pulled Chris off to the side. "We form a group, we'll be called Evolution, and make it seem like a pristine club that every guy wants to be in, and every girl is going to want to be with a guy in that group! We can advertise like 'Fast cars and even faster women' what do you say?" Hunter asked with a grin.

Chris placed his hand on Hunter's forehead. "And just how hard did the dragon hit you again? Get over it. It's not going to work!"

"Ok… what about Degeneration X? We go to the dance without suits and make it look like we don't care?"

"Hunter, go and lie down, before you spread what's wrong with your head to me!" Chris snapped back.


	13. Chapter 13 desperate times

Chapter 13- Desperate times….

It was a few days since the announcement of the ball. Chris kept talking to Hunter about it in Potion's class. There had been an odd silence from Professor Spark as of late, "We have to do something! If not we are screwed!" Chris said in a whisper, only to feel Spark's hand at the back of his head pushing his face into the book.

Hunter agreed. If something isn't done, he will look like a loser without a date. "Who wouldn't want to date me though? I'm Hunter Potter!" he asked. As Spark for Hunter's face into the book. "Oh cut it out! As if you don't know how it feel not to have a date!" he snapped.

Professor Spark mimicked the words spoken to him in a sarcastic way. "Shut your hole and read before I curse the book to your forehead!" Spark snapped back in a venomous tone.

Chris looked into his book and saw there was a message left by this brothers "Hurry Chris or all the good ones will be gone" he read aloud. "Damn Edge and Christian"

"Since when did you call them by their Fidget names?" Stephoine asked as she kept to her work.

Chris sneered. "Ever since it got chicks, they said their names really make the girls drawn to them, they sound dangerous and Goth like. Since when has Goth been an in thing with girls?"

"Since Darcodorf" Chimed in Stephoine, Hunter and Chris stared at her. "He's always has the Goth style and his Mrs. likes it, you see the one he's with right now? The girls at school saw that, now they figured it's the in thing for the time being you know? I'm seen girls get expelled for things here, did you hear about the ones that tried to put the moves on the headmaster?" she asked.

Hunter looked disgusted. "Something tells me I want to avoid that with a six hundred foot pole…."

"And a crater" Chris smirked.

Stephoine rolled her eyes as Chris grinned to her. "Steph, you're a girl right… How about helping a friend not come across like a total loser?" he said with a sparkling grin and lift of the eyebrow.

Stephoine was appalled. "For your information, I was already asked, and I said yes you assclown!" Stephoine slammed her books shut and stormed out.

Chris turned back to Hunter and shrugged. "What's with her?" Hunter didn't know what to say, and neither knew of Professor Spark behind them, who just rolled up his sleeves and forced both Chris and Hunter to focus back on their books.

"God, I love teaching" Spark grinned.

After the class, Hunter saw Candice going up to the main roof. He figured that he would follow her and perhaps get the courage to ask her to the dance. He was thankful that no one was following him; Candice didn't even bother to look behind her as she made her way to the tower, and it was where every student's messenger creature went when they weren't needed. All creatures that is but the dragons, it was a sad November day when it occurred, many students were out messenger birds due to a dragon feeding. Candice was talking to the little birds inside "Want to see me dance, I can do this now" she said as her began to slowly turn her body around and swayed her body from side to side. Hunter was speechless, as he watched on. Candice soon saw Hunter standing in the doorway. She was startled yet smiled.

"Uh… hey" he said in an embarrassed tone.

Candice smiled. "Hi Hunter, what brings you up here?" she asked.

Hunter stood straight as he began to try to play himself off as a cool person. He leaned against the wall and offered a slick grin "You know, just hanging about and what now… Say, how would you like to go to the dance with a champion? With me?" he asked.

Candice smiled. She slowly walked her way over to Hunter and was inches before his face, as if she was leaning in close to kiss him, Hunter prepared himself for such a move till she turned his head off to the side and whispered in his ear. "I would say yes. But I am already going with a champion. Sorry Hunter" She pulled away and looked to him with a sorrowed look, she felt bad she turned down Hunter.

But he played it off. "Sure, whatever. I'm sure there's another girl that would like to hang off this arm of mine… this really, strong, powerful arm" she grinned as Candice walked away, when she was out of sight Hunter stormed into the tower and yelled. "DAMN!" every bird inside flew away in fear as Hunter stormed out, more pissed off then ever before.

He stormed back to the common room and waited for Chris, It was a good ten minutes before the door opened and Rob, John and Melina were carrying Chris in. "It's ok, deep breathes, in and out. Come on with me now Chris, in… out" John coached him.

Chris took nervous breaths and tired to breath, yet his body shook. "What happened to him?" Hunter demanded.

"He tried to ask Lillian out," explained Melina. "It didn't go over so well"

"LILLIAN!" demanded Hunter. "And you called me nuts for facing a dragon!"

Chris managed to regain his composure some-wad. "She was in the hall, I started babbling and then it…. Slipped out. I asked her…." He explained.

"And?" Hunter asked.

"Dude, it came across as a terrified, shrieking sheik!" Rob explained. "You screamed like a girl!"

"SHUT UP!" snapped back Chris. "I ran soon after in terror. Oh man, I was so entranced with the way she walked…"

"You were staring at her ass" Hunter sighed.

"So what? Anyway… yeah… I can't breath right now" Melina soon coached Chris once more to breath in and out. As that was occurring, Hunter saw the twins walk by.

"Hey Hunter" said Mickey and Maria.

Hunter grinned. "Twins…"


	14. Chapter 14 time to dance

Chapter 14- Time to dance.

"I am not wearing this, there is no way in HELL you are bringing me like this to the dance!" Chris warned as he stared at the dress robe. It was old and ratted and smelt worst than mothballs. "What was that idea you had before? We would be going as Degenerates?" he asked.

Hunter grinned. "So now you want to try it my way? Ok, get the hell out of that, and get on your 'I don't give a rat's ass as to what you say about my clothing' type of clothes. You know the shining, sparkling pink kind?" Hunter asked.

Chris didn't question him as he went to change. Hunter took a black t-shirt and spray painted DX in neon green. "Perfect" he grinned as he placed the t-shirt on; he tied back his hair and then wrote DX on his pant legs. Hunter was set for the dance.

Chris came back moments later and smirked to Hunter's new look. "Oh yeah, the girls are going to be thrilled with you!" he laughed.

"Turn around Chris" Hunter ordered. Chris did, Hunter spray painted DX on his back.

Chris wasn't pleased at all. "HEY! THAT'S MY T-SHIRT!"

Hunter didn't listen, he sighed aloud. "You want to stand out with me, you trust me on this!" Chris rolled his eyes and let Hunter continue with the spray paint. "You're lucky I asked the twins out, no one asked them yet you know"

"The twins? Maria and Mickey! One's nuts and the other's a blonde! Really, really blonde!" Chris protested.

"Shut up, at least they are chicks!"

When the time came for the dance, everyone in the main hall stared at Hunter and Chris. They were the only ones without suits. "You sure about this?" Chris asked.

"No, but it is too late now!" Hunter grinned as they walked up to Mickey and Maria. Mickey looked over Hunter and a look of disgust instantly came over her face.

"Oh… my… God… What the hell is that!" she demanded as she looked at his shirt. Mickey took Hunter's shirt into her hands and glared at him. "You're going out… like that!"

"It beats the original idea where DX is spray painted on my crotch" he shot back. Mickey was ill as she grabbed Maria and threw her to Hunter.

"I am not dancing with him, especially when everyone is watching the first dance!" she snapped.

Maria smiled as she was in Hunter's arms. "How did your suit get all green like that?" she asked.

Hunter rolled his eyes as Professor Lindala came up to him. "Are you ready Mr. Potter?" she asked.

"Ready?"

"Yes, it's tradition that the three… well… in this case four champions led in the dance. You and Miss Maria are to go out onto the dance floor when introduced and begin the celebration."

"Oh Fuc…"

"Mr. Jericsley, you can go into the main ball room," Professor Lindala said before Hunter could finish his swear. Chris escorted Mickey into the ballroom as Hunter's eyes looked to Candice; her arms were around Bobby Lashley.

"She looks beautiful," Maria said.

"Yeah she does" Hunter whispered, not knowing Maria was looking at someone else. Hunter turned and saw Stephoine standing behind him. She came down the stairs in a shimmering white dress. Sabu waited at the bottom of the stairs for her and stood at attention. Stephoine took his arm as she gave a playful giggle to Hunter.

"Damn" he whispered. He went into the ballroom with Maria on his arm, they were to go into the middle and begin dancing. "Can you dance?" Hunter asked her.

Maria smiled and nodded. "That makes two of us"

Hunter tried to dance the best he could, it wasn't long before others came onto the dance floor. Darcodorf asked a brown-headed woman onto the floor and took her off her feet. "There's no way that's his wife," he muttered.

"What?" Maria asked.

"Oh… nothing" Hunter replied as he tried his best not to step on her toes or fall on his ass.

When the first dance was done. Hunter sat down with Chris who sat next to Mickey; there was this odd woman in the ballroom. She wore a stunning blue dress and long ice hair to match. "I've never seen a chick with hair like that" Chris said.

Hunter was stunned when this woman came over to him, she grinned an evil smile. "Remember me?" she asked.

Maria and Mickey stared at Hunter. "You know her?" they demanded of him.

Hunter honestly didn't know this woman, yet how did she know him? She stared at him oddly, and she began to smell him to make the situation all the more stranger. "Oh, you don't have any this time." she said with a sight pout. The strange woman looked about the room trying to find someone familiar to her.

Hunter readjusted his shirt when he stared at the young woman. "What the hell are you talking about?" Hunter roared.

"I tried to kill you remember!" she said with a grin.

There was an awkward silence for the moment, till Kane came in. He wore a white tux of all things and smiled to the blue haired woman. "Hello darling" he grinned and kissed her.

Hunter and Chris looked away shuttering. "Your date?" Chris asked.

When Kane broke the lip lock he smiled to him. "But of course. Guys, this is Mel. Mel… the guys… oh, you've already had an… interesting greeting with Hunter there"

Mel nodded. "He doesn't know who I am? Does the term. 'Hey ugly, catch me if you can' rings a bell?" she asked in a rather annoyed tone of voice. Hunter looked at her eyes and saw a memorable glimmer.

There was a sudden shocked look coming over his, he knew this woman… just not as a woman. Kane gave Mel some punch from the table and a chocolate dessert on the side. She was in love with him for his simple gestures. "Darling, there's plenty more at the table" he told her.

Mel wasted no time and going to the desserts. Kane looked back at the guys, yet glared at Hunter. "You called her ugly!" he demanded.

Hunter shrugged. "How the hell was I to know she can become a chick? She tried to kill me you know! And what the hell are you doing in a white tux! You know how awkward this is to see you in that color? Let alone dressed up!"

Kane's smile in return. "Yeah, that was quite a show she did. Normally Dragons would give up on someone like you, she just wouldn't quit." He sighed aloud. Kane then tugged gently on his white bow tie as he looked down at Hunter "As for my appearance…" Kane leaned in closer till he was inches from Hunter's face. "I don't have to explain a damn thing to you about it" he whispered evilly. Kane backed away laughing at Hunter.

Chris leaned over and whispered. "I think that's his way of saying he doesn't give a rat's ass about you. If he keeps wearing white the Fidget team would be called Snow white and the seven dorks!"

Kane smiled as he ignored Chris' comment for the time being. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I'm going back to my lady" Kane grinned as he directed the comment to Hunter; he walked away as Hunter couldn't help but feel he was just insulted somehow.

"I don't know what's scarier. The dragon that's a hot chick, or Kane in a white tux?"

Chris laughed. "Excuse me, are we going to dance any time soon?" Mickey demanded.

Chris said nothing. He just shook his head. He wasn't in the mood to dance. Just then, a man from ECW walked over, he bowed to Maria and offered his hand.

"May I have this dance?" he asked.

Maria grinned as the man introduced himself as Balls Mahoney. Hunter could just hear Maria question. "Why do they call you Balls?"

"I think she's going to find that out tonight" Hunter smirked to Chris.

Mickey grew angry and got up to leave. Hunter and Chris sat alone as Stephoine approached them both. "Having fun? .. . . What the hell is on your shirts?" she demanded.

Hunter just remembered his DX logos. "Oh, we're standing out. Not giving into 'the man' you know?"

"Uh… no. Anyway. I am having a great time! Sabu is amazing!" Stephoine grinned.

Chris just mimicked her words back in a sarcastic tone. "You know what you're doing? You're flirting with the enemy!"

"The enemy? Sabu and I have only danced; we don't even talk about the gauntlet! Besides, what makes you think that I would tell him anything about Hunter's strategy? Do you think I can't take care of myself!?" she demanded of Chris.

"Well… yeah!" he snapped back.

Stephoine glared at him. "This tournament and dance is about learning and making friends. How dare you Chris… How dare you. Go to bed… BOTH OF YOU!" she ordered. Stephoine ran out of the room with tears in her eyes.

Hunter looked to Chris as be pulled a piece of gum from his pants. "You know, she does have a point. I mean, you think princess there would yap?"

Chris didn't answer him; he took Stephoine's advice and went to bed. Hunter followed as well, deciding he was sick of the dance anyway.

Later that night

Hunter's nightmare returned, of Vincemort and his followers. He managed to snap out of the dream when his scar flamed up, when he awoke, he was stunned to see John just coming in with his shoes around his neck. "Oh, hey man. Sorry if I woke you… I just got back from the dance" he smirked.

Hunter looked at the clock. "It's four in the morning"

John grinned. "Yeah, I know!" he smiled and started humming a tune played at the dance. Hunter just closed his eyes once more, and tried to fall back asleep.


	15. Chapter 15 clue to the urn

Chapter 15- The clue to the urn

By the next morning, Hunter was sitting at the table with the Urn right in front of him. People stared at him oddly. "Uh, Hunter. Do you mind putting that away while we're eating?" Shelton asked. "It's really creeping me out"

Hunter stared to Shelton. "I got to figure this thing out in the next three days. If not. I'm screwed and dead." He snapped back.

Chris wasn't that comfortable with it on the table either. "It's like the one my aunt Minerva was in" he growled. "Thank God it doesn't talk"

Hunter stared at Chris with a disgusted and puzzled look. "What the hell are you talking about? Urns don't talk!"

"Not the ones you know of! My mom got one for my Aunt Minerva, you put her ashes in and she talks from beyond the grave. God she never shut up or stopped complaining about the house!"

"What happened to it?" asked Rob.

Before Chris could answer, they heard plates, cups and other utensils being knocked off the Camelclaw table. Food and drinks were everywhere! It got some laughs till the same happened to Creampuff, then Scaleyarse! The high-pitched panic call of a young dragon caught everyone's attention. Hunter looked above and saw Thug the dragon, flying out of control and was about to crash into the table! It stared to skim along the surface knocking everything over, Thug was inches before the urn till something grabbed it and pulled it off the table. Kane had just walked in and caught Thug by the scruff of his neck. "That was one way for a dragon to get high" Kane smirked.

John Cena soon came running in. "Anyone seen Thug?" he asked.

All eyes darted at him in anger as Kane held up the dragon. "What the hell did you feed him?" he demanded of Cena.

John blushed. "I guess he got into that light weed stuff, it makes you float," he explained. Kane gave Thug back as John quickly took his leave. The food was all on the floor as Chris turned to Hunter.

"Oddly enough, that's just what happened to my Aunt Minerva's urn. Same dragon too! Tried to fly and BAM, knocked the urn off the fireplace. My Dad had never been happier to be honest with you"

Hunter laughed as he stared back at the Urn. He wondered what was the clue it possessed, and how to get it. Kane on the other hand stood behind Hunter with his arms crossed. "Potter" he said.

Hunter and Chris tuned around. "What?" he demanded.

"You call yourself a cerebral assassin when you couldn't catch a dragon! Why the hell do I have you on the team anyway?"

"Kane, not now. I ain't in the mood"

Kane noticed the urn. "Ah, still trying to figure that out. I would tell you but I can't" he grinned.

Chris stared at Kane. "YOU KNOW!" he demanded.

A smug look came over the tall man, as he grinned a devious grin once again. "Yeah, it's obvious. But I can't tell. Against the rules and all" Kane laughed. Kane then looked at the tables. "Watch I get blamed for this" he muttered to himself.

The food was splattered all about the student, including Rando, Ric and Batista. Kane's eyes glared at Batista oddly. Hunter noticed it too; both left the room without muttering a word.

"You think Kane and Dave are… friends?" Hunter asked Chris.

Chris stared at him oddly. "What do you mean?"

"They just left the room at the same time, without a peep, not to mention staring down each other at the same time…" before Hunter could finish his sentence, he was pied in the face with a cake. He looked and saw Eugene grinning and laughing.

"HAHA! I got Hunter Potter in the food fight!"

Regal came running in and pulled Eugene to the side telling him there was no food fight. Hunter glared to Chris. "Not a word, not one!" he warned as he left to clean up and go meet Stephoine on the bridge.

Later that day

It was a bitterly cold afternoon as Hunter saw Stephoine looking out over the bridge. She saw him and waved him over. Hunter stood by Steph as they looked over the valley. "Have you figured it out?" she asked him.

Hunter sighed aloud. "Hell no, I've been trying to. But I cannot think of a way to open the damn thing without going deaf or freaking the hell out of everyone in the room!" he replied.

Steph sighed. "I'm scared for you. It's in three days Hunter, you need to figure it out! The test is more dangerous than that of the dragon"

Hunter nodded. He looked to Steph. "So, what did you and Sabu talk about?"

She only smiled. "He hardly spoke a word, I did all the talking. He didn't speak a word about the Gauntlet. Hunter, I'm honestly worried for your well being…"

"Potter!" came a deep voice. Hunter turned and saw Lashley coming up to him. He looked to Steph. "Excuse us please," he said.

She nodded as he pulled Hunter off to the side. "What's all this about?"

Lashley looked to him. "You know you really saved me a lot of grief warning me ahead of time about the dragon. So I'm just returning the favor. You know the prefect's bathroom?" he asked. Hunter nodded. "It's not a bad place for a bath… bring the urn with you" he explained and walked off.

This rather took Hunter by surprised, yet he decided to take Lashley's advice at night.

It was just after six in the evening…

Hunter eased himself into the warm water and thought over what Lashley said. "If he hid a camera in here I swear I am going to kick his ass!" he growled he tried opening the urn again, the same thrilling shriek came from it as he quickly closed it. "I would put it in the water if I were you" came a faint voice.

Hunter looked and sat Tormented Torrie eyeing him. She looked to he trying to peer pass the water's surface. "You know, you trying to take a glimpse at my privates isn't all that reassuring or comfortable" he said.

Torrie floated in the air as she giggled. "Oh come now Hunter, Lashley was more than willing to let me watch him"

"Lashley was here too!"

"Yes, he was, he put that urn in the water. I think you should so the same" Torrie grinned as she went into the water, yet not a splash was made. She surfaced and pretended to cough up water. Hunter took the urn and placed it into the water. He opened the Urn, and a harmonic sound came from the lid. He went under and heard a song sung to him.

"Come where our voices make a sound.

Foolish boy, we cannot sing above the ground.

We give you an hour, but that's all you have to look.

And hopefully take back what we took"

Hunter surfaced once more and cough up the water he took in, Torrie mimicked him as she tried to get all cozy with him. "Well?" she asked.

Hunter's mind turned. "Are there mermaids in the lake? The Black Mac Lagoon?"

"Oh, very good. It took Lashley a while to figure it out. Aren't you a smart one? A strong, brave, bold, smart man…." Torrie purred.

Hunter stared at her. "You never got laid before you died didn't you?"


	16. Chapter 16 Water water everywhere

Chapter 16- water, water everywhere….

The day before the contest….

"Ok, what was it again Hunter?" Stephoine asked as they were in the library.

Hunter's head was rested on a book; he tried to keep his eyes open. "I rather not talk of this anymore, my dreams for the past two nights have been of mermaids…. But they were hot" he grinned.

"We got to get this right for tomorrow. Chris what have you found?"

Chris grinned. "Well, a good tidbit for your House elf crusade, you can start by taking down the man who started the slavery. He went to Scaleyarse and was punished for drinking an immortal elixir he stole. This punishment is to serve Mugglejabronies every year on one day. He was known as Chris Cringle when he came to this school, but is now known as Santa Clause!" he grinned.

Stephoine took the book from his hands and saw it was true. Santa has the largest house elf sweat shop factory in the world today. She slammed the book shut. "Santa will be taking down, I promise you that. Right now my main concern is for Hunter… Hunter?" She saw he had passed out on the book. Stephoine tried to wake him to no avail.

Chris pulled her off to the side and offered her an 'allow me' look. He went right beside Hunter's ear and yelled. "I'LL MAKE YOU TAP!" Hunter awoke instantly. "Wow, it works on you too!"

"ATTENTION!" called Lazy eye. Hunter, Chris and Steph all looked to him. "I suggest you maggots leave and let Potter here sleep. Besides, Professor Lindala is looking for you" Chris and Stephoine left, as the Lazy eye looked down at Hunter. "Get some sleep solider, tomorrow you will be needing all your strength."

Hunter nodded and decided to go to bed early that night; the next day was going to be hell.

It was early the next morning. Hunter awoke to an empty room. Chris' bed hadn't been slept in at all; Fozzy was frantic in the room. She looked high and low for Chris yet couldn't find him. Her concerned roar had Hunter worried. "He hasn't been in all night?" he asked.

Fozzy stared at her dish. It was empty. Chris always filled her dish before going to bed and the next morning. Helmsley tried to comfort her and allowed her to eat from his bowl. Hunter on the other hand wondered where his friend could be. He had breakfast and didn't see him there. Nor Stephoine. Lashley was concerned too.

"Anyone seen Candice?" no one had since the other night. When it was time for the challenge, Hunter was soon hit with another obstacle.

"Sht, I forgot How the hell am I to hold my breath for an hour!" he said on his way to the lake. John Cena came from behind him with a grin.

"Dude, I've been WAITING for you to ask that aloud. Here. Take this" John placed in his hand this odd looking weed.

"Uh, I don't know about you, but if I get caught smoking this. More than likely I will be faced with stiff penalties!"

Cena laughed aloud. "You don't smoke it, you eat it! It's gill weed. Although I don't know if it works here, that's for salt water and this is fresh I think…I didn't really read that far ahead yet…"

"Oh hell" Hunter growled, not realizing he had walked to deck with the other champions.

Darcodorf announced loudly. "There had been something very valuable stole from the champions last night. They all have an hour to get it back. At the sound of the cannon…" the Cannon suddenly went off, Darcodorf looked up and saw Eugene once more up there. "Damn it all to hell! Get him down from here!" he roared as the champions went diving into the water.

Hunter stared at the weed when Lazy eye told him to swallow it. Hunter did just as a burning sensation came to his neck. He gasped for air as he fell into the water. Yet he was stunned to see his feet grow into long flippers and his hands became webbed. "Side effect notice would have been very helpful," he growled as he pulled out his wand and used it as a light to see in the water.

It was all so quite, too quite. He didn't hear anything, or didn't know Lillian was already out of this contest when she became trapped by the merpeople. Hunter could soon hear the singing and swam towards it. He was stunned to see at the bottom of the lake, Stephoine, Chris, Candice and a young looking girl. He swam as fast as he could to them, noticing they were still alive. He used his wand to break Chris's shackles, yet something grabbed him from behind. Hunter turned and saw a jellyfish like person attacking him. "Oh sick!" he growled as he tried to battle it back, other soon came in frenzy, yet just as they came, they ran. Hunter didn't know why till a half human, half shark appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Stephoine, yet he knew the baggy pants anywhere. Sabu. Lashley made his way down and saved Candice… who just happened to have been wearing all white the night she was caught. It left only Chris and the other girl. Hunter knew he couldn't leave her. So he broke the chains and began to swim with Chris and the young girl. Time was running out, and the gill weed was losing its effect…

From the surface.

Lashley was the first to come out of the water with Candice right beside him. Sabu was second with Stephoine; he managed to change himself into a shark to last the hour. Stephoine went to the dock and looked around. "Where's Hunter?" she asked herself. Her eyes then noticed the worried look that came over Lillian.

"Ashley" she cried. Stephoine looked back into the water, and tried to see if Hunter was on his way up.

Back in the Lagoon.

Hunter tried to swim with both Chris and the young girl on his arms, it was becoming more difficult as the weed wore off, and it was about to get worst. Small jellyfish like creatures began to circle him and latch onto his legs, stinging the hell out of them. "Let go you little bastards!" he screamed at them. Yet he realized he no longer could breath under the water, the weed lost its effect. Hunter pushed both Chris and the girl upward to the surface, when he saw them swim to the dock he knew they were both safe. "Now for my sorry ass" he hissed as he tried to pull the jelly things off his legs. More soon arrived, he casted a repulsion spell to bide some time, but the effects were much weaker under the water. "Aw screw it!" Hunter aimed his wand downward and casted an attack spell. He rocket himself to the surface just as the hour time limit ran out.

He crashed hard onto the deck, swearing loudly. "That was a bitch!"

He felt towels around him as everyone checked up on Hunter, Lillian ran to him kissing him on the cheeks. "You saved my sister! You wonderful man!"

Hunter was going to take the praise where he could, Darcodorf called the judges off to the side to render points. Chris sat next to Hunter. "Dude, I think she wanted to do more than kiss you for that… I got the tongue" he smirked to his friend.

Hunter stared at him. "How the hell did she slip you that? You didn't even do anything!"

"Shhh! Not so loud!"

Darcodorf soon looked to the crowd and called for their attention. "SHUT UP!" he roared, as there were dead silences, the waves in the lagoon even stood still to his voice. "Upon the test, First place is awarded to Bobby Lashley" he called aloud. "Mr. Sabu did come second. HOWEVER, due to Hunter Potter's willingness to save someone that wasn't his to be saved, we are awarding Mr. Potter. Second place!"

"Holy Sht!" Hunter swore.

"Nice bro, very nice" Chris smiled, Stephoine soon joined them and hugged Hunter.

"I'm so proud of you," she whispered.

Hunter hugged her back that was one challenge he was hoping to never do again.

Hunter was leaving when Mr. Lawler approached him. "I got to hand it to you, you did a fantastic job, you know you could have come in first if you didn't save that chick? But then again, that's what got you second place. Or else you could have come in third." he asked.

Hunter shrugged. "If it were my ass down there, I think I would want to be saved too you know" he replied back.

As Hunter, Chris and Stephoine left, they saw the Lazy Eye Sergeant yelling at Mr. Lawler. Lazy Eye teased Lawler with the notion of a student becoming an intern at his work place, yet the intern was never seen or heard from again. A bitter argument soon followed, what struck Mr. Lawler oddly was the tongue gesture Lazy Eye did in front of him, as if he had seen it all before. Hunter heard Mr. Lawler walking away saying "Freak" behind Lazy Eye's back. Yet something didn't sit well with Hunter.

"You coming Potter?" Chris called aloud.

"Yeah, coming…" Hunter replied as he watched Lazy Eye swig from his flask once more.


	17. Chapter 17 Death and Dismay

Chapter 17- Death and Dismay

Hunter was out walking with Chris and Showgrid. He hadn't seen the grounds keeper for some time and only thought it would be fair to check up on him. "You know what, when I first saw you. You were all a bunch of losers," Showgrid explained.

"Losers? What the hell makes you say that?" Chris demanded. "Sure I come from a large family, I have a dragon that likes to get laid, and I have brothers who pull pranks for the hell of it… Oh God, I am a loser!" Chris sighed aloud.

"I beg to differ on that Showgrid, I could easily have been a 'friend' to Rando. And chose not to, therefore being offered to be popular and cool only to turn it down, makes me cool!" Hunter snapped back, Showgrid laughed aloud.

"Sure it does, and how well is that working out for you?"

"Shut up!" Hunter snapped back. He was walking ahead of the others, when he felt his scar once more burning up badly. "Son of a bitch" he hissed when his eyes looked ahead. Hunter paused seeing someone lying in the woods. "Uh… Guys?" he called out.

Chris and Showgrid came running, lying on the ground, and dead as a doornail, was Mr. Lawler.

Showgrid backed away. "I don't think you boys ought to be seeing this"

Chris looked about. "Yeah, not a stick in sight anywhere either" Hunter slapped Chris hard in the chest.

"Not funny."

In Ringwarts.

"You fail to see this Mick. But Mr. Lawler DIED HERE!" Darcodorf yelled. "I don't know about you, but it gives me a damn good reason to call this whole thing off."

Mick stood his ground. "No, we are to be leaders. Besides. Mr. Lawler would want us to go on" he replied.

"My ass he would."

"Are you saying I don't know what I am doing? Darcodorf, I am showing strength for not canceling the contest. I am a man of power and will remain to be seen as such!"

"You're out of your Goddamn mind, and since when have you shown your bravery? Just because I had to throw you from a burning building to save your sorry ass…"

"Attention!" came the call of Lazy Eye. "I can understand I no longer made this a private conversation. But I insist on speaking my peace men! We are also having company here as well." He pointed to the trick door.

Hunter walked in seeing Mick, Darcodorf and Lazy Eye. "Whoa, some party, how about I return later?"

Mick however smiled and pulled Hunter into the room. "No, no, we were just finishing up here. So how are you doing?" Mick questioned.

Hunter shrugged. "I'm still alive that counts as a lot!"

"We ain't done yet Mick. Potter, stay here and help yourself to whatever I have around to eat. Mick, talk, NOW" Darcodorf growled as he went into another room. Mick and Lazy eye followed as Hunter looked about on the table.

Darcodorf had this odd looking chocolates on his table, Hunter tried to grab one, till he saw the teeth trying to bite off his finger! "I swear he's trying to have me killed somehow," Hunter muttered as he decided to leave the chocolate alone. His eyes scanned about the room, it was quite dark, and had lots of statues of Dragons about. Yet it didn't surprise Hunter the least bit. His eyes soon came to an odd looking urn, it was like cauldron. It bubbled and had a bright light coming from it. Hunter figured it would be best to wash up for Darcodorf came back. He placed his face into it, only to find he couldn't move.

In a bright flash, he found himself sitting in what appeared to be a trial room, and a man in steel cage hung before the men in the room. Hunter turned and saw he was sitting next to Darcodorf. "What the hell just happened?" he asked, yet got no answer from him.

"Mr. Darcodorf?" came the voice of another man. Hunter looked and saw one who stood up from his seat and look to Darcodorf with interest. The man came over and stuck his hand through Hunter; Taker's hand also went through Hunter.

"OH! I see. I'm like a ghost!" Hunter grinned as he decided to wait and see where this was all going.

Mr. Lawler sat at a large table. This caught Hunter off guard. "He's dead though!" Hunter muttered. He smirked as he looked to Taker Darcodorf. "So, I can get away with doing all this right now" Hunter started to make face, yet what scared him was when Taker's hand came off to the side and looked to be around his neck. Hunter froze. "DAMN! Even in something like this I can't get away with it!" There was a small smirk that came over Darcodorf's face. Hunter decided to sit back and watch what was going down.

He looked to the cage and noticed who it was. "Sandman?" he whispered. He also saw that nosey reporter Snitsky writing down everything about the trial. "This is before he started writing dirt sheets huh?" he smirked.

"Sandman, as you requested. You are here from Madison Square to offer names in terms of your release, if they aren't sufficient names, we will be sending you back. Is that understandable?" Mr. Lawler questioned.

Sandman sat in the cage, smoking a cigarette. "Yeah" he replied.

Mr. Lawler looked to him. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

Sandman sat up and leaned against the cage walls. "Hogan. Hulk Hogan!" he called.

"He's dead" Mr. Lawler spoke.

Sandman was taken back. "I didn't know…"

Lazy Eye sat up and showed his fake eye. "That he is, he took a bit of me with him when he pointed his wand right in my eye! The maggot"

"Is that all you have?" Mr. Lawler asked.

"NO! I have more. Really I have more! A spy in the Ministry of Magic! Knox! Mike Knox!" he called aloud.

"Mr. Knox? Department of the Ministries?" Lawler asked.

"The very same! He's been passing information off to… you know whom! I swear it!"

Mr. Lawler thought it over. "We will deliberate…"

"NO! More. I have more!" Sandman continued to plead his case; he even called out Eric Spark of being a dead eater.

Yet Darcodorf stood up. "He ain't no dead eater, He no more of one than I am…" There came whispers from Taker's statement. "Can it! I always dress like this, even if the dead eaters dress like me anyway, I don't give a rat's ass!" he snapped back and sat down.

"It's a lie! He still works for the Higher Power! I assure you he does!" Sandman protested.

"It seems none of this information has been any of use…" Mr. Lawler began to say, yet Sandman drowned out Lawler's voice.

"I HAVE ONE NAME!" He called in a desperate tone. "The one who participated and administered the curse that killed the Cena couple! I know who did it!" he called aloud.

"What's the name? Give me the damn name!" Lawler demanded.

"Lawler! Brian Lawler!" he called aloud.

Just then Hunter saw a man go running across the court, Lazy Eye was able to knock him down before he could escape. Hunter knew that face. "No way!" he whispered.

"Hello Father!" grinned Brian as he lashed his tongue out from the sides of his lips.

Mr. Lawler stood there stunned. He looked away. "You are no son of mine. Get his ass out of here!" Brian Lawler was taken away in cuff, just as Hunter saw the light return and he was thrown away from the Urn. He landed hard on the cement floor.

"I should have warned you about that, but it's always amusing to see them fall on their asses" Came Darcodorf from the shadows.

Hunter got himself off the ground. "What was that? I mean… I saw stuff… and…"

"Memories" Darcodorf explained. "In particular mine. I can't remember everything that happens, so it's kept in here"

Hunter started at the urn. "How?" he asked.

Darcodorf went deep into thought till something came to mine, he looked to the urn and Spat into it. Hunter was disgusted when he saw that. "That's how"

Hunter shuttered and gave a disgusted look. He had his face in an urn full of memory spit! He looked to Darcodorf. "What happened to Brian Lawler?" he asked.

Darcodorf looked to Hunter and thought it over. "Well from what I remember, he went to Madison Square. Yet a report had stated he died there. The same time Lawler's first wife disappeared."

Hunter looked to Darcodorf. "I saw him. Brian Lawler. I saw him the night when the Fidget contest had been burnt to the ground. He was there, and in the dreams I've been having."

Darcodorf nodded to him. "Have you had dreams like this before?" Hunter nodded. "It's not wise to linger over dreams you know? Besides it messes with your head after a while." Darcodorf turned to the urn and spat in the urn once more. "Watch yourself Potter. Be careful where you tread"

Hunter nodded as he walked out of Darcodorf's office, he could hear an argument coming from the herb supply room. Hunter Peered in and saw Sandman with Professor Spark. "I am telling you, it's a sign! LISTEN TO IT!" Sandman yelled. He turned and saw Hunter there and quickly took his leave after sneering to him.

Hunter was going to walk away till Professor Spark called him. "Come here Potter!" he ordered.

Hunter turned and saw Professor Spark sitting smugly against the door. "Congratulations and I must say how cleaver it was to use gill weed. Where did you get it?" he asked.

Hunter was going to answer till Professor Spark turned his back and went into the supply room. "Are you accusing me of something?"

Spark showed Hunter Gill weed in its liquid form. "This, is Gill weed… You borrowed some didn't you?" he demanded.

Hunter smirked. "No, I rather take it straight up as it is. You're accusing me of stealing aren't you! I didn't take anything from your little closet here!"

Spark placed back the vial and pulled another. "You know what this is?" he asked.

"Looks like crap" Hunter snapped back.

Spark glared at him. "Truth serum. No taste what so ever, and it could make you know whom spill his guts on all he knows." Spark leaned in closer till he was face to face with Hunter. "Don't be surprised to find it in your cereal the next day"

"Who the hell pissed in your cornflakes? I told you, I didn't take anything. You ought to get a lock on this thing or something if stuff is missing!"

"Gill weed is nothing, but all the potions I am missing to make shape shifting juice. I will certainly be keeping an eye in you! And I will find out…." Spark soon slammed the door in Hunter's face, leaving him standing there rather puzzled and confused.

"I get blamed for everything around here" he sighed aloud.


	18. Chapter 18 The final challenge

Chapter 18- The final challenge.

It would be a few weeks later when Hunter found himself standing next to Sabu, Lillian and Lashley. Behind them was a large hedge as the crowd roared before them, he was getting cheered no doubt. Yet he wondered what lay ahead. "Darcodorf turned to the audience and told them what the final task laid before the champions. "Inside this hedge lays a trophy, all what the champions need to do, is survive the hedge and grasp onto the handle when they come to the trophy before them. Whoever gets it first, shall be declared the winner."

Hunter noticed how Darcodorf looked at him oddly. He was concerned for Hunter. Taker walked up to him and looked Potter in the face. "You damn sure about this?" Darcodorf asked of him.

"I came this far" Hunter replied. "No going back now"

Darcodorf nodded as the champions took to a different entrance of the hedge. It closed up on them and Hunter soon found himself in the middle of nowhere. "Cozy" he muttered as he could hear the hedge move yet not a breeze came from the wind. There was a chirping sound, Hunter looked down and realized Helmsley was at his feet! "I thought I told you to stay behind! Oh, never mind. We're stuck together here now right?"

Helmsley just nuzzled Hunter's leg. He decided he had to start looking for the Trophy to get the hell out of there.

He and Helmsley walked when he heard Lillian scream. Hunter ran to the sound of her voice and only saw her getting pulled under the hedge by veins. He recalled what Darcodorf told him before the whole contest. Hunter pointed his wand in the air and sent a purple flair into the air, hoping it would save Lillian. There was a powerful wind coming from behind him as he ran from the site. Hunter turned another hedge and was nearly struck down with a blunt object. He fell back in time and saw Sabu standing before him armed with a steel chair.

"How the hell did you sneak that in?" Hunter demanded as Sabu tried to take another swing at him. Helmsley jumped at Sabu's face and began to claw. Sabu dropped the chair and pulled out his wand. Yet Lashley came from behind and knocked it out. Helmsley backed away as Lashley stood over Sabu.

"About time I finish you off!" He growled.

"No! Look at his eyes. Sabu is possessed!" Hunter called.

Lashley smirked. "I don't give a damn. Possessed or not!" Lashley looked prepared to cast the final blow when Hunter sent up another purple flair. "What the hell was that for!" he demanded.

Hunter smirked. "Preventing you from making the biggest mistake of your life!" Hunter peered behind Lashley and saws something glowing in the far distance. He got himself off the ground just as the powerful breeze came once more. Lashley turned and saw the same glowing object Hunter did.

Both began to run towards it. Yet Lashley slipped and fell to the ground. "HUNTER! HUNTER!" Lashley screamed. Hunter paused he turned to see Lashley getting pulled under like Lillian.

"Aw Hell!" he cursed as he used his wand to break Lashley free. He help him Lashley to his feet.

"For a moment, I thought you were going to let me get pulled in… some game huh?" he asked Hunter.

"I never want to play this again." Hunter smirked back. They continued to run towards the trophy; Hunter suddenly felt a sharp pain in his leg and crashed to the ground hard. It was Lashley's turn to help. He pulled Hunter off the ground.

"You ok?" he asked.

"NO. My Leg" Hunter growled as he bit his lip. Helmsley knew something was wrong, and tried to comfort Hunter. "It's ok, I'll be fine" he told his dragon.

"You brought your pet with you?" Lashley demanded.

"He followed me!" Hunter protested.

They stood before the cup, and looked to one another. "You go ahead Hunter. You earned it"

Hunter stared at it. "What the hell, same time we grab it…" When Hunter said that. Helmsley began tugging at his pant leg franticly. Something was wrong. "Easy there, as soon as we grab it, the sooner we can go!" Hunter told his dragon.

But it seemed Helmsley didn't want him to grab it. At the same time, Lashley and Hunter took a side of the cup. Yet were dropped instantly into a graveyard.

Hunter looked about and recognized the place. "The damn thing was a key! Damn!" Lashley growled.

"Get the cup, we have to get out of here now!" Hunter called.

Lashley looked to him oddly. "You worry too much… Hunter?" Lashley grew concerned when Hunter grabbed onto his forehead in pain, something was defiantly wrong.

"Who goes there?" Came a voice from the shadows.

"Damn it, get rid of the extra!" came another weaker voice. Hunter just looked as a bolt of power came from the shadows striking Lashley down.

Hunter froze when he saw Lashley wasn't moving or breathing, his eyes were open and clouded. "NO! LASHLEY!" Hunter screamed. Hunter tried to get to his feet yet Helmsley forced him to stay down. His dragon stood before him, and hissed to the darkness. "Helmsley…" Hunter whispered as another bolt of power was struck. It hit his dragon dead on, yet no damage was done.

"You fool! It's a dragon! They cannot be harmed by magic!" Out of the shadows emerged Pat Patterson holding something odd in his arms.

"What do I do master?" he asked the bundle in his arms.

"Kill it!" The weak voice yelled. Helmsley began to charge at Patterson, yet Patterson pulled out a blade and slashed Helmsley hard.

"HELMSLEY! YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Hunter yelled as he tried once more to get the strength to pull himself from the ground. Yet Patterson used his powers and forced Hunter against a statue of a reaper, it's arms came around him, pinning Potter to the cemented fixture.

"Do it now Patterson!" the weak voice demanded. A black cauldron appeared out of mist, and a bubbling brew began to boil. Patterson dropped in the bundle that the weak voice came from when he began to cast in items. "Bone of a father, unwillingly given. Limb of a servant, unwillingly severed" Hunter watched in disgust as Patterson cut his own hand from his body. He then saw Patterson come at him with the blade. Hunter tried to break free when he felt it go across his arm, taking his blood.

"You bastard!" he screamed.

Hunter watched as the blood dripped into the ooze. "The higher power shall rise again!" With a blast of the wand, the cauldron vanished. A man emerged from the mist; Hunter couldn't bear to see what came. He started at his hands, and then to his aid.

"The Power is back!" he grinned as the hood came off.

"Oh master! Master Vincemort!"

"My wand, bring me my damn wand!" Patterson gave Vincemort his wand; he looked down at his servant's arms. "Give me your arm," he said.

"Master, thank you!"

"NO the other one!" Vincemort growled. Patterson showed his other arm that still had a hand on it, Vincemort placed the tip of his wand to the black mark, and summoned the Dead eaters.

"Aw hell" Hunter growled lowly to himself, he kept staring at his dragon Helmsley. He limped over to Lashley's body and tried to wake him with no avail. Helmsley slowly limped over to Hunter as Vincemort chewed out his followers for not coming to his aid.

Hunter saw one of them. JBM. "Master, I would have acted instantly had I seen the signs, you gave no such warning of your presence!"

Vincemort gave a devious grin. "They were all around you, did you need it stapled to your FOREHEAD! You have lost the old ways Malcoy"

JBM however stood up for himself. "No, no I haven't the mask in your hand has always been my true face, I only pretend to be what I am when you disappeared so no one would suspect me of working for you. I have served you well before and I will do so again!"

Vincemort glared at him and nodded. "For your sake, I would certainly do that. Only one of you has served me well, that's Patterson!"

"Oh thank you master!" Patterson bowed.

Vincemort gave a disgusted look. "You did so out of fear of me, yet none the less, you have done all I have commanded of you. Show your arm"

Patterson showed his arm that was now missing a hand. Vincemort placed his wand to it and regrow the limb, it wasn't the same as the hand he had before, yet a new limb nonetheless. "Oh master, thank you!"

Vincemort soon turned and saw Lashley's body. "A shame really, he looked like a strong lad too…"

"KEEP THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Hunter shouted. Vincemort turned and grinned evilly.

He approached Hunter and saw how roughed up he was and his blood flowed down his arms. "Ah, Hunter Potter. I didn't forget about you… Trust me, how could I? You are just about as famous as me aren't you?" he asked.

"Wait till I break free and kick your ass for all you have done to me!" Hunter growled lowly to him.

"Ah yes, all that I have done, I made you famous you know. But do you wish to know what happened the night I seemed to have 'lost' my powers? Your mortal mother sacrificed herself to save you… I forgot the old ways of sorcerer, but now… Your blood runs though me… which means… I can touch you!" Vince grabbed the side of Hunter's face, much to Potter's shock it hurt when he did! Helmsley did his best to defend his master, yet Vincemort kicked him hard off to the side, his cried broke Hunter's heart.

Vincemort released Hunter from the statue. "Now, it's time to see which one of us is the stronger being. Pick up your wand boy!"

Hunter looked beside him and saw his wand; it took every ounce of his strength to get to his own feet. His leg still hurt as it burned like the fires of hell. But he forced himself to stand. "Do your worst!" Hunter growled.

They casted their spells and found themselves evenly matched for the moment. Hunter kept focused, yet worried as some of the dead eaters pulled out their own wands. "NO, HE'S MINE!" Vincemort shouted.

The more their powers collided did Hunter noticed an odd power going on around him. Ghosts of Vinemont's victims circled all about them, Hunter saw Mr. Lawler standing behind him, and Lashley soon stood next to him, then Hunter's mother and father.

"Mom… Dad?" Hunter asked.

"Hunter, when we tell you, let go. We can give you enough time to get the hell out of here!" his mom said.

He nodded to her and grinned, since he now knows where he gets his lip. "Hunter! Please. Bring back my body?" Lashley asked of him.

Hunter nodded in agreement. "Let go, you're ready! Let go!" Hunter's mother called as he watched her and the others attack Vincemort. Hunter broke off the attack and limped to Lashley's body. He used his wand to summon Helmsley to his side my levitating him in the air. He then had enough time to call the cup to him, Hunter held onto Lashley's body and his dragon as he vanished. When the smoke cleared Vincemort stood armed to fire his wand, only to see Hunter gone.

"DAMN YOU POTTER!" he roared aloud in anger…


	19. Chapter 19 Truth revealed

Chapter 19- Truth revealed

Hunter dropped like a rock, his body was over Lashley, he shed tears yet didn't want anyone to see, he clenched onto Helmsley. "Lashley…. Damn it all why didn't I get you the hell out of there! Lashley!" he called.

Darcodorf sensed something was wrong and ran to see what had occurred. Lillian saw Lashley's eyes and gave out a shrilling shriek of terror.

Everyone fell silent. Kane and Mel rose when they saw the wounded dragon in Hunter's arms. "It's hurt! Kane, come help me!" Mel ordered as she ran down.

"Hunter? Hunter?" Taker asked as he managed to finally get Hunter off of Lashley. Hunter looked him in the eyes.

"I tried to warn him… He's back… Vincemort is back!" he cried.

Mel took to Hunter's side and whisked Helmsley out of his arm. "I will tend to him, you're wounded too," she said.

Hunter looked to the crowd who were silenced, Mick tried to get everyone seated when he whispered that someone was killed. Lashley's father stood out of the crowd and yelled "Let me by! That's my son!"

Kane pulled Hunter to his feet; he could feel Potter forcing almost all his weight on him. "Your leg is damaged?" Kane whispered.

Hunter didn't answer when Lazy Eye stood behind them. "At ease solider. I will take it from here." Lazy eye took Hunter from Kane and brought him inside and away from prying eyes. "It's ok boy. It's ok" Lazy eye said as they walked the halls.

Hunter was taken to the Sergeant's room and sat down. "My God…" Hunter whispered as he tried to clear the tears from his eyes.

"So… what was it like?" the Sergeant asked.

Hunter didn't answer him. "I cannot believe I witnessed it, I let it happen…."

Lazy Eye looked to Hunter. "There's not much you could have done, How's your wound?"

"My leg is killing me…"

"NO, your arm" he said.

Hunter showed the cut, it sent Lazy Eye off the edge as he forced the blood out of the wound and inhaled the smell on his fingers. "It flows through the higher power now… this very blood… what was it like? Standing in his presence? At the graveyard?" he asked

Hunter was about to speak, when he stopped himself and stared at Lazy Eye franticly sifting through the jars in his desk. "I never said anything about a graveyard…"

Lazy Eye paused, and slowly turned his head to Hunter Potter. "No… I suppose you didn't" Lazy eye turned to Hunter with a grin. "Did Showgrid tell you how lovely dragons are? Do you think he would have led you into the woods and show them to you if I DIDN'T SUGGEST IT! You think Lashley would have told you about the trick with the urn if I DIDN'T TELL HIM FIRST!" Lazy eye glared into Hunter's eyes and grinned as his body started to shake and convulse oddly. "Do you think Johnny boy would have given you the gill weed if I didn't give him the book on how to find it?"

Hunter gasped. "Damn it all to hell, it was you from the start! You put my name into the damn urn, bewitched Sabu… You cursed the cup!"

Lazy eye mouthed back all what Hunter said to him as he mocked Potter's discovery "But think of this… how much I will be rewarded for taking care of the higher power's greatest pain in his ass!" Lazy eye turned his wand to Hunter, only to have Darcodorf kick through the door and punch Lazy eye hard into a chair.

"Magic would have worked better," Spark stated as he came into the room.

Darcodorf turned and glared at Professor Spark. "Magic is for the lazy asses… Now about you…" Darcodorf turned to the Sergeant. He held him down as Spark dripped in a serum. "Who am I?" he asked.

"Taker Darcodorf" choked Lazy eye.

"Where is he?" Darcodorf demanded. Hunter watched on as Darcodorf turned his attention to the chest Hunter stood by, the one that moaned and moved months ago. Taker kicked it as the chest began to give way in layers. It grew higher and higher till the top came off. Darcodorf looked in. "Sergeant? Is that you?" he called aloud.

"I'm sorry Sir, I failed you" came a weakened voice.

Hunter was stunned when Darcodorf's attention turned back to the imposter, the imposter changed and contorted till his real form gave way. The enchanted eye fell to the ground as Hunter stood before the man he saw at the Fidget games. "Brian Lawler…" growled Darcodorf.

There was an evil look on the Lawler boy. "Can't blame a man for trying now can you?" he grinned and laughed aloud evilly. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours!" Brian rolled up his sleeve as he bared the mark of the higher power. Hunter's wounds changed into the same mark and it shifted as if it lived under his skin

Kane soon came into the room. He paused when he saw everyone else inside and tried to make an excuse for being there. "Oh, I thought I would get Hunter to see… Helmsley…" Kane muttered.

Darcodorf rolled his eyes. "Get Potter to the hospital, he tore something Kane. Make it snappy"

Kane grabbed Hunter and carried him out of the room. "That was awkward" Kane muttered to Hunter.

"Kane, don't talk to me. Not now at least." Hunter requested. Kane nodded as he carried Hunter to the hospital.


	20. Chapter 20 What’s done is done

Chapter 20- What's done is done.

Hunter spent three weeks in the hospital recovering from a torn quad, he was told had he been a mortal man; the severity of the injury would have taken at least a year to heal. Hunter couldn't help but feel that he could have stopped Vincemort, or at least prevent the death of Lashley. "Next time, I'll be a greedy bastard and take the cup for myself" he muttered to himself in the hospital bed. He got visitors from time to time. Oddly enough, Kane and Mel would go and see him.

Mel would explain. "Helmsley can't walk on his own yet, so we've been taking care of him. Of all things he wants… he wants to be next to you" Mel explained in a rather disgusted tone. She would give an ice glare to Hunter. "Next time when your dragon acts concerned for you and clearly tells you NOT to do something. YOU DAMN WELL BETTER NOT DO IT YOU SHORT LIFE!" she roared and stormed out of the room.

Kane stood there blinking a few times before he turned to Hunter. "She's been hanging out with you way to long man" Hunter smirked, the first smile to come to his face in a week.

Kane only smile, "She's my type of girl. I'll be back later for Helmsley. Take it easy with him, he got stabbed pretty deep" Kane took his leave, allowing Hunter and his dragon to catch up.

Potter sat on his bed, scratching behind Helmsley's horns. He looked down at his trusted pet. "What's this world coming to huh? I mean, Vincemort being back, Lashley being dead. I can only wonder what this will led to for the both of us" he sighed aloud.

Just then the doors opened. Darcodorf walked in and spoke not a word at first till he saw Helmsley. "Ah, I see the scaled one is looking better. What about you?" Taker asked.

Hunter shrugged. "Best I could be right now"

Darcodorf nodded. "We are going to have a special service for Lashley, I think it's best you be there as well"

Hunter nodded as he sat up in his bed. "I'll be there. I have to be"

Late Afternoon….

Hunter walked into the main hall on a simple walking stick to hold up his body. His leg was almost healed, yet the nurses wanted him to be careful as he made his way into the great hall. People paused and turned to see him walk in slowly, he sat next to Chris and Stephoine as Darcodorf took the main stage.

Darcodorf's look was a solemn one, stern yet soft as he looked in the eyes of the scared and sad faces. "It's hard when we lose someone we know, and very difficult to imagine life without that person. Yet we cannot forget what they gave to us in their lifetime, their courage, friendship and trust. Bobby Lashley was one of those men, one who many of you had the honor of calling a friend…"

Hunter broke away from Darcodorf's speech when he saw Candice starting to cry. "We must all know this. Bobby Lashley's death was a pointless one. Vincemort MURDERED him. Yet we will proceed to carry on his memory, Lashley would have wanted it so. He will never be forgotten…"

Hunter went to his room right after the service to pack his bags. He was rather shocked to see Darcodorf standing in his doorway staring about the room. His eyes caught the curtains used. "I remember having these ugly ass curtain some obsessed woman made for me, she hung them in my room when I was gone and kept leaving little love notes in them" he said.

Hunter looked to him oddly. "What did you do with them?" he asked.

"Burned them, what else? It was the way I met the Mrs. the fire spread to fast, she came running in with a bucket of water and put out the fire…. And got me soak'en wet and didn't give a rat's ass that I was wearing mainly leather at that point in time, but that's beside the point of the story" Darcodorf said.

Hunter kept his lips tight not wanting to say something that would come back to haunt him later on. God only knows what Darcodorf is capable of! "You don't say" Hunter managed to whisper out.

Taker noticed the look on Hunter's face. "Something on your mind?" he asked.

Hunter nodded as he sat on the corner of the bed. "Something happened last night when Vincemort and my wand connected in power… I saw… Well… it sounds stupid…"

"You saw your parents huh?" Darcodorf asked. Hunter nodded. "You know there is no chant, spell, curse anything that can waken the dead…. Voodoo is another story…. As well as other certain traditions brought to my attention. But nonetheless, it can't really be done. But we are all going to be faced with a task, choosing between what is easy. And what is the right thing to do. Sounds corny trust me I know. But hell, we got to say something that corny every so often to get the damn point across" Hunter simply nodded to Darcodorf. "Which is why it's always good to have friends to hang out with and not to mention have some watching your back" With his peace spoken. Darcodorf walked from the room, leaving Hunter to pack.


	21. Chapter 21 Goodbyes END

Chapter 21- Goodbyes

It was the last day of school when everyone was about the grounds hugging and exchanging numbers and addresses. The ECW group had a more interesting way of saying goodbye. Such as hitting people over the back with Kendo sticks as hard as they could. Yet the welt left a message. It was an enchanted stick that leaves well wishes and addresses. "We don't use paper where we're from, lessons are litterly beaten into you!" one student by the name of Tommy Dreamer explained.

Hunter only grinned as he saw Sabu sneak up behind Stephoine and gave her a piece of paper rather than a welt. He asked of her to write him. She smiled and nodded as they said their goodbyes. Chris was given a kiss from Ashley and Lillian.

They watched the ladies of WWE leave and the boys of ECW shaking hands along the way out. Chris and Stephoine soon joined Hunter as the rival schools began to leave. Chris sighed aloud as he stood next to Hunter leaning against the wall. "Is there such a thing as a normal year at Ringwarts? I mean Kane getting a chick is out plain out of the norm of being normal around here!" Chris smirked.

"It's never going to be an ordinary school Chris, come on. You should know by now!" smirked Hunter.

Stephoine looked to the two boys and smiled a nervous grin. "It's all going to change isn't it?" she asked.

Hunter looked her dead in the eyes. "Hell yeah it is" he replied.

They began to move away from the wall when Stephoine got between them. "Promise you'll write… both of you! I got a dragon too and I am not afraid to use it!" she warned.

Hunter and Chris stared at her oddly. "Since when did you get one?" Chris demanded. Chris' eyes darted at Hunter once more. "They didn't!" he demanded.

A grin came over his face. "Who knew my dragon was a stud?"

"We all did, it's yours after all!" Stephoine smirked.

A coy grin came across Hunter's face as he and his friends watched the girls of WWE fly off on their flying horse drawn carriages and the ship of ECW sank below the waves.

Kane stood back and watched from afar with his new mate, he looked to the ground and saw a snake slithering between his feet. A grin came over his lips as he picked it off the ground. Kane looked at the snake and noticed something odd. "Mel, does this snake have oddly large cheek bones to you?" he asked.

Mel smirked. "Snakes don't have…. Oh…." She looked at it with great interest. "I have never met a snake with those, yet I know of a nosey reporter who does…"

An evil smile came over the lips of Kane as he toyed with the snake in his hands. "You know what Snitsky, my darling mate LOVES chocolate covered creatures. She has never tried serpents yet…."

"There's always a first time for everything!" Mel grinned.

Chris turned around noticed Kane and Mel's evil grins on their faces. "Is it just me, or do they look like they are going to eat someone?" he asked.

Stephoine smirked. "Don't be silly Chris. Kane would never do that"

Hunter laughed as well. "I wouldn't be so sure about that Stephoine, I wouldn't put anything past him" Hunter grinned…

THE END


End file.
